The Titans of Tomorrow
by MoroPinky
Summary: Crime is still out there and it's up to the Titans' kids to protect not only Jump City but everything else they hold dear from new and old evil. Come along with the Team as they try to establish their place as heroes separate from their parents. HIATUS
1. Our Firsts

**Summary: Things have changed considerable a lot in the last few years. However, crime is still a big thing and after a long time on hiatus, the team brings together their kids to form and build the new Teen Titans. Adventures and suspense lay ahead, waiting.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay then guys, this is a new story that I'm starting where it involves the Teen Titans next generation. I know this has been done before and I've been looking around but I can't find any story that does something like this that interests me so I decided to create my own. The characters' profiles will be posted up on my profile if you want to see them. So, without further delay, here is the first chapter of the New Teen Titans. It won't be as long and as actiony as the ones later on because they're all just meeting each other for the first time.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The Titans of Tomorrow<em>

_By: Moro_

_Chapter One:_  
><em>Our Firsts<em>

"Kolbert! Oh son! Come down! It's time to go!" Koriand'r Grayson called up to her sixteen year old son. However, no reply came to her. She raised an eyebrow and turned to her husband, Richard John "Dick" Grayson. "Richard, our son won't come down? Whatever do you think the problem could be?"

The former Robin turned to his wife and smiled a lopsided smile. "Star, I'm sure he wants to be called by his new name. I mean, it s the first day and all."

"Oh!" She replied with a tad blush. Her four year old daughter, Kyra Grayson, suddenly ran up to her and tugged on her skirt. She looked down and picked her up. "Oh Starly! Your brother is growing up too fast for your mother!"

Richard sighed and turned towards the stairs and whistled. "Nightfire! Hurry up so we can get heading to the tower!"

"Coming!" The teen came running down quickly. He had short auburn hair unkempt, hanging over his forehead, just about the same color as his mother's. He had his father's skin tone though. He wore a brown coat zipped up half way with a black t-shirt underneath to go with black gloves and black pants tucked into black boots and to top it off, he wore a black mask over his eyes that made them look white. He smirked. "Let's get going."

* * *

><p>Rachel Logan sat on her porch comfortably as she read a book written in some strange, ancient language. She had her elbow rested on the armrest as she rocked back and forth in the rocking chair with her head sitting comfortably in her palm as she flipped to the next page, her eyes continuously sliding over the words quickly with a blank expression. She suddenly stopped when she heard someone step out onto the porch.<p>

Her fifteen year old daughter had her grandmother's peach skin color to go with her father's green eyes and her mother's purple hair but it came to her waist with the bangs that stopped right above her eyes. She wore a black cape that came just above her knees with a hood. It connected to a purple corset that opened up with strings in the front to show a black shirt underneath and she had a black slash around her waist. For bottoms, she wore white tights with black boots that came right under her knees.

"Mom," The emerald eyed teen spoke as the distressed look on her face made her mother raise a bored eyebrow. "Dad is taking forever with his hair. We're going to be late."

Rachel sighed. "Victoria, I've known your dad for a very long time. Some would say too long but never mind that. He's very...how should I put this? Obsessed with his hair. He's going to keep going until he gets it just right. You may as well sit down and meditate. Worrying will only cause your powers to go crazy."

"You're right," Victoria said with nod. She then began to levitate in the air and crossed her legs before beginning to meditate. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Me-"

_BANG!_

Victoria and Rachel turned around to see Rachel's green husband, Garfield "Gar" Mark Logan, come tumbling down the stairs, out of the bathroom. Rachel suspiciously looked at Victoria who nervously smiled, knowing her mom knew she had lost control for a second and made the sink in the bathroom explode again. Both stood up with a sigh and walked over to Garfield.

He stood up mumbling to himself before turning to his only daughter. "I'm guessing you want to go already, Vic- I mean, Shadow."

His purple haired daughter smiled at her new identity. "Yeah. Sorry, Dad."

* * *

><p>"Lewis! Come on! We're going to be late!" Victor Stone shouted out to his seventeen year old son from the car window.<p>

Slowly, he walked over to the driver's seat and got in. He smiled over to his dad sitting in the passenger's seat. Lewis had short cut, black hair to go with his dark skin since he was African American like his parents. He wore a yellow overcoat with black stripes and black pants underneath with them tucked into black boots. "Sorry, Dad. I was tying up my boots. And call me Sparky now."

"Fine, fine, Sparky," Victor replied as he glanced down at the clock on his robotic arm. He sighed. "You know, your mom used to call me that. When we were young, we'd-"

"Dad! I really don't want to hear that again!" Sparky half-shouted at his dad. "Please not again."

"Okay then! Calm down," Victor said. He slouched in his seat. "Too bad your mom couldn't come. She had to go with your sister though to meet her team."

"I still can't believe yall split us up," Sparky said as he finally started up the car and began to pull out of the driveway.

"I know you two are twins but you don't want to do everything together, right?" Victor asked with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, she wants to be a leader and in that team she can be one."

"Let's just hurry. I want to meet my team," Sparky said with a slightly enthusiastic tone.

* * *

><p>The Titans Tower stood empty; the whole tower was shrouded in darkness. Until a gloved hand flicked on the switch. Richard, who was now dressed as his alter ego Nightwing, smirked and turned to his wife, now dressed as her own alter ego Starfire, and she smiled, both of them seeing memories flash across the other's eyes. They continued to stare at one another for a few more moments before turning to look at Nightfire.<p>

He had walked away from them and was standing in the center of the entrance room since they had just arrived. He was staring around in shock at the room, since he had never been here before. He was excitingly wondering what the rest of the tower looked like. He knew he had so much more to see. He turned to his parents and smiled happily.

"Mom. Dad. This place is-" Nightfire began.

"Big!" Kyra shouted with a smile on her face as she held her mother's hand.

"And it now belongs to the New Teen Titans," Nightwing said.

"Glorious!" Starfire said as she began to float in the air as she picked up Kyra. She began to head for the living room but stopped. "We should wait for the others before we begin to show you the rest of the tower. Right, Nightwing?"

Nightwing nodded. "I wonder where they are. I told them-"

"You and your schedules," A familiar voice called from the entrance way and the Graysons turned to see the Logan family. Garfield had now taken on his alter ego, Beast Boy, while Rachel had become Raven again with her dark hood. Shadow stood behind her parents and looked curiously around until she saw Nightfire.

"Beast Boy! Raven!" Starfire shouted. "It's good to see you again."

Raven sighed. "Starfire, we see each other every week when we have to work as a team with the Justice League."

Starfire blushed. "I know. But it's always good to see you two. We never get together anymore for pizza."

"We're all really busy these days with other jobs and kids," Raven replied.

Starfire smiled before flying over to Raven and hugging her tightly. "Oh Raven! How I miss meditating with you!"

"You're touching me," Raven grumbled to her friend.

"Nighwing! How's Gotham?" Garfield asked as he high fived his long time buddy.

"I was there last night and it seems to be doing fine. Batman, Batgirl, a new Robin, and a lot of other people are taking good care of it," Nightwing replied.

"Hey! Don't start without us!" They all turned to see Victor with Sparky. However, Victor wasn't disguised and they could all see the mechanical parts on him.

"Cyborg!" Starfire shouted happily.

"About time you got here," Nightwing said as he and Cyborg quickly tapped each other's fists.

Garfield chuckled. "Yeah. What happened to you driving really fast?"

"Junior here was driving, BB," Cyborg replied as he ruffled the little hair his son had.

"Dad!" Sparky shouted angrily and swatted his dad's hand away.

Cyborg laughed briefly before Starfire suddenly pulled all of them into a group hug while their kids watched on, excluding Kyra, who Starfire was still holding in her arms. While they tried to get the overjoyed tamaranean to let them all go, Shadow and Sparky began to look around. Nightfire glanced at both of them and suddenly raised an eyebrow. He had thought there'd be more members of the team. How was this going to work with three people?

Shadow and Sparky were still goggling at the room when Nightwing spoke again. "Okay then. Let's get this tour on the move. Follow me and I'll show you to the main room that we spent most of our time. The living room."

Nightwing then turned to a door and it opened automatically. He and Starfire stepped through first followed by Raven and Beast Boy and then Cyborg. Nightfire, Shadow, and Sparky followed behind quietly as they were led down the long hallway to the living room, which only few people ever rarely ever saw. To the kids, it was famous because most of their parents stories started off with them being in the living room.

Nightfire was walking in front of Shadow and Sparky quietly before Shadow suddenly picked up her pace and fell into step with Nightfire. He looked at her from the side. "Hey."

"Hi. I'm Shadow," The purple haired teen greeted her new team leader. "It's very nice to meet you."

"I'm Nightfire," He greeted back with a smile. "Do you have your mother's abilities?"

"Yep," Shadow replied with a smile. "What about you?"

"I have golden starbolts and I can do just about everything else my dad can do. I'm not as good as him yet though," Nightfire answered. He then glanced back at Sparky. "You're Sparky, right?"

"Yeah. And you're Nightfire and she's Shadow. It's good to finally meet you two," Sparky replied.

"I'm going to go ahead and guess you have your mom's powers, right?" Shadow asked shyly.

"Bingo!" Sparky said with laugh. He then smiled kindly. "There's no need to be shy with us. We're all a team now."

"And don't worry. We won't come and spy on you since you're the only girl," Nightfire said with a smirk and got Shadow to blush. He laughed with Sparky as Shadow pulled her hood over her head, trying to hide her turning red face. Nightfire then turned to Sparky. "So, there are just three of us it seems?"

"Seems so," Sparky replied.

Nightfire nodded and turned just in time to slam into Shadow's back and had Sparky slam into his back. They all stepped apart quickly then looked up to see why their parents had stopped. They then gasped at the huge room that stood in front of them. They walked in slowly and saw the long, black couch and the huge windows showing the early morning sky. The kitchen was off to the side and consisted of only cabinets, counters and a fridge. There were panels on the other side that monitored stuff and there was even a place to put DVDs and CD in front of the giant window which they knew doubled as a TV screen when turned on.

Before they realized it, the trio were standing back to back in a circle in the middle of the room and staring up in shock, their mouths and eyes wide open. They then glanced over at their parents and saw they had made themselves comfortable on the couch. They quickly walked over and sat on the opposite side of the couch and waited quietly for the lecture they knew was coming.

"So, you've finally made it to the tower. Before we show you your rooms and the other important rooms, we have to talk about a few things," Nightwing stated. "I know you all know Nightfire is your leader but that doesn't mean you are above our authority. We will watch over your progress and visit frequently until we're sure you'll be fine with us only visiting once a week. We will help you with training also which will be every Saturday. There's much more I have to tell you all but for now, those are the basics."

"You sound too serious, man," Beast Boy said. He shook his head. "They're not going to think it's fun anymore."

"Being a hero is not all fun and games," Raven said in an annoyed tone as she shot her husband a look.

Nightwing nodded. "Raven is right. You guys have to be serious and stay on track with the mission. Speaking of missions, when one comes up, a siren usually goes off and a red light flashes. The screen in here will show you what you need to do."

Nightfire nodded. "We understand."

"Good," Nightwing said with a smile and stood up. "Now, let's go show you guys your rooms."

* * *

><p>The day went by quickly for the trio as their parents showed them around the tower full of what seemed like endless hallways with many rooms and lots of twists and turns. When they were finally able to go to their rooms, their parents told them goodnight, saying they'd see them in the morning and they left but not before Nightwing gave them each a communicator. The new team was now alone with one another.<p>

Their things had already been moved into the room and they instantly had a free night. However, they were all really anxious about things and were kind of hoping to have to unpack. So, when the clock hit nine, they all glided into the living room quietly. When they noticed each other, they awkwardly went to sit on the couch. Once they were seated, they tried their hardest to not interact with one another.

After ten minutes of pure silence, Nightfire finally sighed and stood up. "This is ridiculous guys. Besides, I'm hungry. Who wants pizza?"

"Pepperoni please," Shadow suddenly spoke up in her small voice as she stood with a smile.

Nightfire smiled at her before turning to Sparky. "What do you want?"

"I'll have beef and mushrooms," Sparky replied. He then glanced at the video game controller on the table. He raised an eyebrow. "I guess they left this here for us. Nightfire, wanna play a round of this game later?"

"Sure," Nightfire said with a smirk and picked up the phone. "Should I get them to deliver or go pick it up?"

_Why don't we just eat out there at Pizza Corner?_ Shadow's voice suddenly rang through their heads. The two boys gasped and turned to her with shocked faces. She backed up and bumped into the table. "What?"

"Shadow! You can't just go into people's minds like that! It's messing with their privacy!" Nightfire shouted, angered.

"I-I'm sorry," Shadow said as she turned from him slowly and used her powers to have her hood fall onto her head again.

Sparky stared at her then at Nightfire angrily. "Don't yell at her! She didn't know!"

"Don't tell me-" Nightfire began but stopped and looked away, slightly ashamed of himself. "You're right."

Sparky raised an eyebrow, surprised by his reply. "Really?"

Nightfire walked over to Shadow and set a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Shadow. I didn't mean to do that. I wasn't thinking."

Shadow turned to him slowly and lowered her hood. She smiled at him weakly and he smiled back, which made her blush and she smiled as she turned away again. "It's okay. It was wrong of me to do that."

"That power could actually come in handy on a mission," Sparky suddenly said. "Let's do that to stay in contact with each other."

"Good idea," Nightfire said. He then looked back at Shadow, only having to look straight to look in her eyes since they were the same height while Sparky towered over both of them by a head. "That's a good idea you had though, Shadow. Let's go to the Pizza Corner."

* * *

><p>"So, the Titans have created a new team, huh?" A voice broke through the darkness of a small warehouse on the abandoned dock that had a good view of the tower. The dark figure could see the trio begin to head out of the tower and watched as Shadow created a circular disk for them to ride on to the pizza place for dinner. The figured glared for a moment before smirking. "Well, this should be an interesting time."<p>

* * *

><p>The team sat on the balcony quietly of Pizza Corner and they all looked over the menu at their table quietly. The red headed waitress finally walked over with a serious look on her face as she got her pencil ready to take their order. Nightfire ordered just beef while Shadow ordered just pepperoni and Sparky topped it off with mushrooms and beef. The waitress nodded as she wrote it down before nodding to them then turned away to put the order in. The team then turned back to each other and began to speak to one another again.<p>

"So, when do you think we'll get our first mission?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know but when are people going to stop staring at us?" Nightfire mumbled to them as he glanced back at some groups that were whispering silently as they looked at them. "Do you think they even want us here?"

Sparky shrugged. "They probably think we're just a bunch of wannabes at the moment. We're never going to be our parents. We have to face it. We're going to have to build names for ourselves. That's just how things are. Mom said when she had to watch over Jump City once with the rest of Titans East that everyone was iffy about them too."

Nightfire nodded. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

Sparky took a sip of his coke before looking up at the night sky. "I love nights like this with no cloud in sight and all you see is the stars."

"The city lights ruin it though," Shadow said with a sigh. She then looked at her comrades. "So, don t you guys go to the high school?"

"I did but I'm going to take my classes online since I'm a Titan now," Nightfire said.

Sparky nodded. "Yeah. And I was just about to make the move on this girl too. What about you Nightfire? Got a lady?"

Nightfire looked at him surprised, unaware of the very curious look Shadow was giving him. Nightfire then chuckled. "Nope. Single, sadly. What about you Shadow?"

Shadow jumped, surprised they had asked her. She shook her head. "No. I didn't get a lot of attention at my old school. I was fine with it though."

"That's weird," Sparky said.

"You're really pretty," Nightfire stated with a confident tone.

Shadow blushed at the compliment and smiled at her friends. "Thanks."

Before anyone else could say anything, their communicators began to ring. They all took their own out and looked at it. It was a quick typed message from Nightwing that said there was a robbery going on downtown and he wanted them to handle it quickly and to consider it their first mission.

Nightfire smirked. "Alright then."

"We better getting moving!" Sparky shouted as Shadow floated into the air and pulled her hood onto her head and all eyes were on the trio now.

"Titans! Go!" Nightfire shouted as he jumped over the table quickly and made a dash for the ledge to jump onto the next building.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there's chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed it and please tell me what you've thought of it please!<strong>


	2. Our Firsts Part 2

**Okay, here is chapter two of my Teen Titans next generation story. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter even though it wasn't action packed and such. However, It did get the ball moving so it was needed. But now we're in chapter two and there is indeed some action here.**

* * *

><p><em>The Titans of Tomorrow<em>

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Two:_  
><em>Our Firsts (Cont.)<em>

Nightfire landed on the next building's ledge with ease since he had been doing this since he was nine. He smirked to himself, pleased to hear people on the balcony behind him gasp. He then quickly turned to see Shadow flying towards him and Sparky on the ground running as fast as he could across the concrete pavement. Nightfire nodded at this and put on a serious face before running across the top of the building and making his way to the next one.

As the team traveled across the city, they were all mentally preparing themselves for what they were about to do. Nightfire was going over his checklist in his head about what he had in his belt and building a plan at the same time. Shadow was focusing on a plan of her own to catch the robber with ease. Sparky was preparing his hand-held stingers for combat. However, they were unaware of what this would bring.

Shadow had flown quite a long ways ahead of her two male teammates and had reached the bank first and just in time to see the robbers get into their car and start to drive off. She placed her hands against her head quickly and created a telepathic link between the three of them quickly before flying after the car.

_I have the robbers in sight and I'm following them. They're in a car,_ Shadow's voice rang through her friends' heads.

At first, Nightfire was shocked like before but calmed down and picked up his pace before responding. _What does the car look like?_

_It's a grey van,_ Shadow responded. _The tag says 45BIT._

_I see it,_ Sparky's voice called out._ I'm coming up on its right._

_I got its left,_ Nightfire stated.

Shadow smiled and her hands began to glow with dark energy. _I got it from above. I think I can take it out with one good hit._

Shadow rose her arm in the air before swinging it out and sending a sign from a nearby shop at the car. It missed its target and landed in front of it, forcing the robbers to swerve the car to the right, straight at Sparky.

"Sparky!" Shadow shouted out.

"Oh man!" Sparky yelled and jumped out of the way just in time.

Shadow and Nightfire sighed in relief in unision. They then became serious again but the whole team gasped when the car slammed into a building. They stood back in shock and watched as the car's engine stopped and the robbers stumbled out of the car slowly. There were two of them and they each carried three bags full of money. They stumbled about for a moment but soon got their footing and looked around.

When they spotted the three, they began to panic and began to run to the otherside of the street. Nightfire jumped from the roof's ledge of the building he was on and landed in front of the two robbers with a smirk. He and the robbers then gasped when they turned and saw a car speeding towards them. The robbers reacted quickly and threw the heavey bags at Nightfire, knocking him down.

While the robbers made a mad dash to get away, Shadow flew toward Nightfire in a hurry. She landed in front of him while he tried to get the bags off of himself and avoid getting hit. They had only seconds. Shadow raised her hands and shouted the three powerful words and caused a circular shield to appear in front of her and Nightfire.

The car slammed into the shield and had another car behind it slam into it and another one into that one and so on. Sparky ran over just as police sirens were beginning to be heard and people began to crowd around them. Shadow was panting and took a deep breath before getting rid of the shield and turning to Nightfire. He had gotten all the bags off of him and was just now standing up.

He looked at the purple haired girl and suddenly got a hug from her. He stood there, stiff and shocked but felt her trembling from small sobs. "I was so scared."

Sparky walked over to them. "Are you guys okay?"

Shadow released Nightfire quickly and turned to Sparky as she lowered her hood from her head. "I'm fine. How about you, Nightfire?"

"A few cuts and bruises but I'll heal quickly," Nightfire reported. "Where are the robbers?"

"They got away," Sparky replied with a disappointed sigh.

Shadow's shoulders slumped at these words and Nightfire spoke the words they were all thinking. "Our first mission and we failed. The Titans are not going to be pleased."

"And look at the pointless damage we caused," Shadow mumbled as she glanced around.

She was right. When they looked around, the results of their failed mission was a car that had swerved into a store window and a huge line of cars that had slammed into the back of each other. Not to mention, some people were hurt and many were shocked and screaming out for help. To top things off, police cars pulled up at that very moment and hopped out of the cars and pointed their guns at them.

"Eep!" Shadow shouted from shock and a mail box had an explosion of mail come from it.

"Hey! There's no need for that!" Sparky shouted at the police, who were shooken up by what had just happened with the mail but were now focused on them again. "You don't need to worry about us."

"It seems we do!" A man with military cut blonde hair and mustache-beard-combo said in an angry voice. He stepped forward and glared at the trio. "In only a few seconds, you kids not only caused damage to the city but damage to the citizens! I'm Ben Smith and I'm the sheriff here. It's my responsibility to take car of this town and protect it. Not you kids!"

"We are not kids!" Sparky shouted.

"We are the Teen Titans!" Nightfire yelled angrily.

Sheriff Smith raised an eyebrow. "Aren't there a few missing? And the last time I checked, the Teen Titans aren't exactly teens anymore."

"We're the New Teen Titans," Shadow spoke up in a small voice as she stood between Nightfire and Sparky.

Nightfire nodded. "Yeah. We are the New Teen Titans. The main five have given us that title and if you want to make something of it, you take it up with them and question them. We are here to stay."

"How come I didn't get informed about this?" Sheriff Smith asked.

Nightfire glared, his temper rising. "It's very simple to understand. Get on board with this or get out of our way."

"Why you-" Sheriff Smith began but stopped suddenly and stared behind the trio.

"Sorry for not informing you sooner, Sheriff, but we've been awfully busy with League business lately," A monotone voice said behind the trio.

The three turned around to see Shadow's mother, Raven, emerge from the shadows with her hood securely placed over her head. She had her usual emotionless look on her face but Shadow saw the disappointment in her mother's eyes and looked away and tried to hide behind Sparky's thin, yet tall frame.

"I apologize for this," Raven said to Sheriff Smith as she stepped past the teens. "Nightwing will meet with you at the police station when you return there."

"And the robbers?" Sheriff Smith asked, trying to hide his anger from the dark beauty.

Raven snapped her fingers and suddenly Starfire was at her side with one of the robbers in hand and a green t-rex stepped up on her other side with the other laying unconscious on his back. Raven then crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the man. "We will take them to the jail."

"What about the kids?" The sheriff asked.

Raven kept her back to them but the team knew she was talking to them. "They will return back to the tower and report to the living room."

Sheriff Smith finally sighed in defeat and gave his men the signal to head back to the station. The police climbed into their cars slowly and drove off. When they were only dots and they could barely hear their sirens, did the young trio finally look at the older heroes.

"Mom, I-" Nightfire began but Starfire set a gentle hand on her son's shoulder and stopped him. She gave him a weak smile but it fell and she turned and flew away quickly. Nightfire sighed, knowing his father wasn't going to be as kind as his mother had been about this.

Shadow watched this sadly before turning to her own parents to see they had already flown off. Sparky bit his lip and knew that his parents weren't going to be too happy about this either. They all then looked at each other quickly then at the citizens that were looking at them and saw the hateful looks they were getting.

"We should go," Shadow mumbled to her teammates and she placed her hood back on her head.

Shadow created a sphere they could all ride on and rose it in the air, just in time to avoid stuff the citizens were throwing at them. She had to create a circular shield around them to protect them from the higher thrown stuff. Slushies, milkshakes, hamburger remains, and even a shoe slapped against the shield before they were high enough to where they couldn't be reached and Shadow directed them towards the Titans Tower.

As they rode towards their new home, they were silent. However, it broke when Sparky cursed angrily and Shadow shuddered at his language but Nightfire nodded in agreement with Sparky.

"You're right. This is messed up," Nightfire mumbled. He huffed angrily and leaned against the shield and glared at his knees. "I can't believe how that turned out. Some leader I am."

"Don't say that, Nightfire," Shadow said in a kind tone. "It was only our first mission and we learn as we grow. Next time-"

"There's not going to be a next time," Sparky said and the two looked up at him, surprised. "I bet you they're going to come by the tower and say this was all a bad idea and disband the team. We messed up big time!"

Nightfire nodded. "He's right. Knowing Dad, he'll definitely do that. I bet you everyone else will go along with it too."

Shadow hung her head sadly. "But, I like this team. They can't really do that, can they? I mean, it was only our-"

"Yes, it was only our first mission," Nightfire began slowly, trying to control his anger. "But they expected better from us and we failed them. We failed them all."

With those hearbreaking words, they rode the rest of the way there in silence. When they arrived at the island, they walked in through the front door and quickly made their way to the living room. When they walked in, they saw Cyborg standing there waiting for them. He motioned for them to take a seat and they did so. They sat quietly, wondering what they were wating for. Their answer came soon when Nightwing, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy walked into the room and went and stood in front of the teens with Cyborg.

Nightwing was in front and he sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He then released a long breath before looked up at them. "I am very disappointed in you all. We thought you coluld handle a simple mission."

The teens looked at each other then hung their heads.

"However, you did what we thought and hoped you all would do," Nightwing said and the teens looked up, shocked. He then continued. "You were working out your own plans but also communicated through telepathy thanks to Shadow. Instead of working seperately, you all should have worked together and should have created a plan together. But you all are not used to working as a team. However, you care for one another, which proved to be true when Shadow saved Nightfire and you all distressed when Sparky was close to getting hit."

"Even though you all just met, you all were able to care and worry about the other and work better with each other for the first time than we thought how you all actually would have worked," Starfire said in a happy voice.

"We actually thought someone was going to break an arm," Cyborg said.

Beast Boy laughed. "I came up with that prediction."

"So, you're not going to disband us?" Nightfire asked.

The parents all looked surprised and looked at each before looking back at their kids. Nightwing then spoke. "Why would you think that?"

"We failed the mission," Nightfire replied.

"The robbers almost got away," Shadow said.

"We caused major damage to the city and the people," Sparky added.

Cyborg chuckled and shook his head. "Guys, everything is fine. We've talked to the sheriff and we've got him to understand the situation going on here. There's no need to worry anymore."

The team sighed and Nightwing nodded. "Well, we better get heading out. You guys need your sleep. We're going to come back tomorrow and work on some training, understand?"

Nightfire nodded with a smirk. "Alright, Da-I mean, Nightwing."

"You might also want this," Beast Boy added as he handed Shadow a pizza box. "You guys forgot to pick it up."

"Thanks," Sparky said as he opened up the box and took a out a piece of the beef and mushroom side and took a bite. "This is good."

* * *

><p>Nightfire tossed the empty pizza box into the trash can and turned to Shadow and Sparky, who were sitting on the couch and watching TV. He smiled at his team and walked over to them and leaned against the back of the couch. He whistled and they both looked up at him curiously.<p>

"We should be heading to bed," Nightfire said. "We got training tomorrow."

Shadow nodded with a smile as she stood up. Good night guys. See you in the morning.

With that, Shadow floated off to her room, leaving the two boys behind. Nightfire smiled and shook his head and looked at Sparky. I kind of like this telepathy link thing.

Sparky nodded. Yeah.

"I'm going to bed now though," Nightfire said as he stretched his arms.

Sparky stood up also. "Me too. We got a lot of training to look forward to tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next morning arrived quickly and the team came out of their rooms and walked into the living room to get breakfast. Shadow was the first up and when Sparky and Nightfire walked in, they were greeted good morning by the smell of freshly cooked pancakes. Shadow was standing beside the stove and flipping the last of the pancakes before placing them on a plate.<p>

She turned to them when Sparky coughed into his hand. She smiled at them and picked up the plate and flew over to the table, which was already set for three. "Good morning! I made pancakes and toast and bacon for us to eat as our first breakfast as a team together."

"This smells great!" Sparky said as he sat down.

Nightfire took a seat next to him and Shadow sat down across from their leader with a cup of herbal tea. Before anyone could dig into their breakfast though, Cyborg walked in through the automatic doors with a smile on his face. When he spotted the team he rose an eyebrow while they looked at him questioningly.

"What are you three doing? It's time to train," Cyborg reported to the three. The team groaned and he sighed. "You can save that for later. I'll even join you in eating this lovely meal."

* * *

><p>The team walked outside of the tower lead by Cyborg to see the training field. The team gasped in surprise at the place. They then followed Cyborg up to a control center that was full of computers and graphs and such that monitored the training field and whoever was training on it at the time.<p>

"Wow," Sparky said as he looked over the computer system. "This is so cool. Who's going to go first?"

"Let's start off with you," Cyborg said with a smirk that shocked his son. "Since you asked."

Sparky sighed. "Fine then. Let's go."

"Good luck," Shadow said.

"Don't choke," Nightfire said with a smirk.

Sparky playfully punched him in the arm. "Shut up, man."

* * *

><p>Sparky was able to complete the course with only a few slip ups and then it was Nightfire's turn. He did even better than Sparky. Then Shadow went and she did good but not as good as Nightfire nor Sparky. Then Cyborg set up a course where all three of them could work as a team and they ended up working successfully well together. They worked so well that they surprised Cyborg.<p>

Nightfire smirked as he stepped forward with Shadow and Sparky. "I think we've improved. What do you guys think?"

Shadow nodded. "We make a great team! I can't wait until our next mission!"

"Yeah," Sparky said with a nod. He then checked his watch. "So, can we have our brunch now?"

Cyborg chuckled before smiling. "Okay then. Let's go on inside."

As the four entered the tower, the red light began flashing and the siren began going off. The trio looked at each other then Cyborg and he nodded. Nightfire smirked as he glanced around at his team as Sparky got out his two hand-held zappers and Shadow tossed her hood onto her head.

_Ready?_ Shadow's voice rung through their heads.

_As we'll ever be,_ Sparky's thoughts replied.

Nightfire nodded and smirked. "Titans! Go!"


	3. Media

_The Titans of Tomorrow_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Three:_  
><em>Media<em>

One whole month. That's how long it has been since the New Teen Titans had been created. After much training, they've been able to successfully complete all the missions that have been thrown at them lately. However, they were just simple robberies. But that didn't bother them. It was their job to protect the city and they were doing that.

Over the last month, they were starting to see the frequencey in some of these villians. The same ones seemed to keep showing up, obviously haven't had learned their lesson yet. Infact, they were fighting one of those hard headed villians right now.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Shadow shouted out as black energy soured from her hands as her eyes glowed white.

The beam she had fired missed its target, Jester, the Joker's son himself and he was only eighteen years old but he was still a pretty big threat. He had a purple and black jester hat ontop of his dark green, combed back hair with a black, button down shirt with a vest over it that was half purple and half white while he wore pants that were half black and half purple. He was pretty much the same as his father. Always wanting to cause chaos.

He laughed loudly as he tossed the sack of money over his shoulder. "Face it Titans! You can't get me this time!"

"Think again!" Nightfire shouted as he jumped from a tree branch and aimed a kick at Jester's face.

Jester smirked and grabbed Nightfire's leg and spun around for a moment. However, he released Nightfire when he was zapped with one of his golden starbolts. Nightfire jumped away from Jester and jumped over to Sparky, who was charging at Jester, ready to zap him with his hand-held zappers. The green haired villian ducked down and swung his foot out and tripped Sparky.

Shadow threw her hands out and a slide like object appeared, catching Sparky and causing him to slide around and charge at Jester again with his arms outstretched to zap Jester. Jester jumped up and then jumped onto Sparky's back and knocked him down. He laughed loudly as Sparky stumbled for a moment but got his footing.

_He's beginning to learn our moves and attack patterns,_ Shadow's voice came through Nightfire and Sparky's heads.

Nightfire nodded. _She's right. We have to figure something else out or we're toast._

_Any plans?_ Sparky asked.

_Actually, I do,_ Nightfire's cocky voice rang through their heads and he smirked.

As the team spoke through a telepathic link, Jester watched curiously before growling and charging at them. However, the team charged at him from all sides and he was shocked as Shadow formed a shield all around him with only one opening leading to Sparky, who zapped him. Sparky then jumped back quickly before Nightfire launched a grappling cable at him that wrapped around him and then pulled him to the ground, causing him to drop the heavey bag of money.

Nightfire smirked as Sparky stood beside him and Shadow floated down to his other side. Jester began to yell at them but the police quickly came and placed them in the back of the car. The trio looked at each other with smiles before turning to head home when a camera was pushed into their faces along with a microphone.

Shadow let out a loud yelp and vanished behind Nightfire for protection. "Oh no!"

"Excuse me!" The blonde woman holding the microphone said with a perky smile and voice to match. The cameraman though looked like he rather be anywhere else except there. "I'm Betty Smith, Sheriff Smith's wife, and I was wondering if I could ask you all a few question, since you all are such a big hit across the country."

"Big hit?" Nightfire quesitoned.

"Across-" Sparky began.

"Country!" Shadow squeaked from behind Nightfire.

Nightfire glanced back at her before quickly turning back to Betty Smith, who still had a happy smile plastered onto her face. The young leader rubbed the back of his neck and uttered a fake groan. "Sorry, but we have an important meeting back at the tower."

_We do?_ Sparky questioned his leader through his mind.

_No but look at Shadow. She doesn't seem to like the attention,_ Nightfire responded.

Sparky glanced back at their only female teammate and saw she was busy hiding behind Nightfire as best as she could. Sparky nodded before looking back at the reporter, who had dropped her smile. "He's right. Cyborg wants to have us train again."

"I see," Betty replied, her voice obviously saying she saw through their little lie but wasn't going to put up a fight. Yet. Her smile was instantly back. "Well then, it was nice meeting you all. I better be on my way!"

With that, Betty spun around and walked away with her cameraman behind her. Shadow relaxed and released Nightfire's shoulders, which she was clinging onto pretty tightly, and let her own shoulders slump. "I'm sorry guys. But I can't stand the media or any kind of attention."

"No problem," Nightfire said with his signature smirk and threw an arm around Shadow's shoulders and pulled her close to his side, causing her to blush. "We understand, right Sparky?"

"You bet," Sparky said with a smile. "Now, let's head home. I want to get a slice of that pizza we left behind."

* * *

><p>When the trio walked inside the tower's living room, they were surprised by a bunch of confetti and balloons flying about along with a banner that said 'Congrats New Teen Titans' that unraveled as it hung across the room. They screamed as their parents popped out with Cyborg and Nightwing holding a four layered cake. Sparky and Nightfire got into defensive positions but Shadow sunk into the floor quickly through a black hole of energy.<p>

It took everyone a few minutes to register what happened but when they had realized it, their parents blinked in confusion before Nightwing spoke. "Um, congratulations?"

"I am sorry we frightened you all," Starfire said as she floated forward with Kyra in her arms. She set a gentle hand against her son's cheek and smiled. "We only wished to congratulate you all on your wonderful first month as a successful team."

Nightfire smiled weakly. "Um, thanks Mom and Dad. Where'd Shadow go?"

_Here._ Shadow's voice rang through Nightfire's head as she floated out from another hole behind her father before speaking, making him jump. "I'm sorry. You scared me."

"I told you a surprise party was a bad idea," Raven said as she threw a glare at Beast Boy, who nervously smiled with a shrug.

"So, are you guys going to dig into this cake or not?" Cyborg asked as he set the heavey dish on the counter in the kitchen. He pulled out a knife and a fork. "Who wants the first piece?"

"Me, man! Me!" Beast Boy shouted as he ran forward as Raven reluctantly followed him with an annoyed look on her face.

"I meant out of the kids! Not you!" Cyborg shouted.

"Forget them! They're all about looking to be thin these days anyway! I'm married now so it doesn't matter!" Beast Boy argued.

Raven sighed as she sat down in a chair at the counter. "I'm surrounded by children."

Starfire and Nightwing smiled at the scene before them. Starfire then glanced back at the trio to see them all talking about something as they walked towards the counter to get some cake themselves. She smiled before grabbing her husband's arm with a laugh and pulling him towards the counter.

* * *

><p>The next day brought thick thunder clouds and a down pour of rain. Nightfire stood in the living room and stared out the large window as lightning flashed across the sky. He was about to turn away when he had to do a double check. He was pretty sure he had seen a figure standing outside somewhere.<p>

"Nightfire?" Shadow's gentle voice broke through his thoughts. He turned around to see her smiling at him with a soda in hand. "You want a soda?"

"Um, sure," Nightfire said as he took the can from her, opened it, then drank it to only spit it out on the carpet. "What the-is this diet?"

Shadow nodded. She then frowned. "You don't like diet?"

Nightfire shook his head. "Sorry but no. I prefer a nice bottle of mustard. Did you pick any of that up when you went shopping?"

Shadow looked at him with a funny look for a moment but smiled, almost completely used to their leader's strange taste that he had gotten from his mother. "Sure. Let me get it for you." She then flew over to the fridge and began to look through it.

Nightfire walked up behind her and glanced into the fridge. "Hey, Shadow?"

"Yes?" Shadow asked as she pulled out the bottle and handed it to Nightfire.

"Is it okay if I go with you next time when you go shopping?" Nightfire asked.

Shadow looked at him with a blank look at first before smiling. "I would like that very much."

Suddenly, the automatic doors opened up and Sparky came in with an angry look on his face as he grumbled to himself. His two teammates stayed silent as they watched him walk past them and to the table in front of the couch before turning it on and turning it to the news.

"Look at this!" he shouted angrily.

After a dull report about another bill in office getting vetoed, Betty Smith's face popped up on the screen with a big smile on it again while there was a picture of the trio in action beside her.

"I'm Betty Smith and boy do I have a story for you!" Betty reported in a perky voice. "The New Teen Titans are still a big hit across the country and we have some footage from a small party they had with their parents just last night."

"What?" Nightfire and Shadow shouted in unision.

Footage then came on the screen of the party with a lot of things happening at once. The team was in shock the whole time until it was over and Betty was off the screen. Shadow used her powers to turn off the TV. Nightfire was angrily clenching his fist then he remembered the figure he had thought he saw outside.

"I think we have an intruder," Nightfire huffed angrily. He turned to Sparky. "Sparky, I need you to run a scan over the tower. Shadow-" He turned but saw that their purple haired friend had vanished. "Shadow?"

"She ran off to her room I think," Sparky said. He shook his head. "She must be trying to hide. She really hates attention, remember?"

"Yes, but she has to get used to it," Nightfire said. "I don't want to push her though, she is very sensitive. Anyway, go scan the tower. I'm going to go check on Shadow."

Sparky nodded and he ran through a different door as Nightfire ran off to find Shadow. He ran down hallways and through doors to finally come to what used to be Raven's room. He knocked on it gently to only hear a small shout inside. He raised an eyebrow but it suddenly opened really fast and he saw Shadow going through her dresser drawers for something.

"Um, Shadow?" Nightfire asked.

She rushed past him and to the closet and began to go through that. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" Nightfire slowly questioned, unsure how Shadow could react.

"My stuffed Calumon! Where is he? I need him!" Shadow shouted angrily and her bed suddenly flipped over because of her powers. "I thought I put him somewhere but he wasn't there and now-"

"Shadow!" Nightfire shouted as he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around and forced her to look at him. "Calm down! Your powers are going crazy!"

Shadow seemed to snap out of her strange trance and look around before hanging her head, ashamed. "Oh dear..."

"It's okay. We'll find it," Nightfire told her. He smiled. "Do you trust me?"

"With everything I've got," Shadow answered as she looked back up at him.

Sparky suddenly appeared at the door and he had an irritated look on his face. "We got a visitor waiting in the living room for us."

* * *

><p>The trio walked into the living room slowly. Sparky angrily pointed to the blonde sitting on the couch and the other two immediately put on furious looks. They walked over to the couch and stepped in front of it to see Betty smiling at them with her cameraman sighing irritably.<p>

"The Teen Titans!" Betty said happily as she stood up. She then bowed quickly before stepping up to them and taking out her microphone and her cameraman stood up behind her and turned on the camera. "I'm so glad I caught you all. I was worried you might be on an important mission. So, how about that interview now?"

Nightfire glared at her from behind his mask. "Betty, you can't just trespass on private property. Now leave this tower."

Betty frowned. "But the people want to know your story! How you all became big hits! I mean, look at this!"

Betty pulled out a magazine from her bag titled _Super Expo_. Nightfire took it and gasped with his team when he saw it was a picture of them on the cover. He began to flip through the pages and saw that the magazine seemed to be all about them with only a few other heroes being mention.

"But wait!" Betty said as she turned her bag upside down and hundred of magazines seemed to fall out and onto the table. The team was in shock as they stared at themselves looking back at them on every cover. "That's not even half of it!"

"But..." Shadow began but trailed off when she picked up a magazine cover that seemed to be spreading rumors she was in a relationship with both of her teammates. She glared as her powers caused it to explode apart into millions of micro pieces. "This is ridiculous! What's with all these rumors?"

"That's how the world is," Betty replied with a shrug. She then sighed. "I just wanted to find out the real story of the New Teen Titans. Maybe people won't make up such ridiculous stories then."

"Well," Nightfire began as he scratched his chin then sighed. "Fine. A quick interview but that's it."

"Great!" Betty said as she grabbed them quickly and dragged to the couch and forced them to sit down. "Let's begin!"

* * *

><p>After two hours of many personal and not to mention embarassing questions, the team finally helped Betty out once they were done. They all then decided to go to bed, seeing as crime never stopped so they needed to stay rested and ready for when it striked.<p>

The next morning, however, seemed to be the calm before the storm. As Shadow prepared herself a cup of herbal tea and Sparky was busy flipping through channels on the TV, Nightfire was standing by the window again, as if he was waiting for life's meaning to reveal itself in the clouds.

_Is Nightfire okay?_ Shadow asked Sparky through their link as she sat down at the kitchen table.

_Not sure. He's been like that all morning,_ Sparky replied.

_What should we do?_ Shadow asked as she picked up a book and pretended to begin reading it.

_Let me try talking to him,_ Sparky replied as he stood up and made his way over to Nightfire. Once he was just behind him, he spoke. "Hey, something wrong?"

"No. What would give you that idea?" Nightfire asked as he turned around to face Sparky with a serious expression.

"Dude, you've been standing by the window all morning," Sparky replied. "What's up? Does it have to do with Betty?"

"No," Nightfire replied.

"Nightfire," Shadow said as she floated over to them and beside Sparky. "Please tell us what's wrong. We're here for you. We're a team now, remember?"

Nightfire looked at them. He then smiled. "Thanks guys. I was just thinking that maybe it wasn't such a great idea to let her interview us. I mean, she may not be who we think she is."

"You're over thinking things. Just like Nightwing tends to do, according to my parents at least," Shadow said to Nightfire with a smile.

"Besides," Sparky began as he crossed his arms. "What harm could she do? I mean, she's just a simple reporter. It's not like she's working for Slade or the Brain."

"I suppose you're right," Nightfire said as he turned away from them and back to the window. "I guess I am overthinking things."

* * *

><p>"Sir, I have the footage you have asked for," Betty said as she stepped out of the shadows in the dusty warehouse. She had a smile plastered on her face again with fear lacing her eyes.<p>

"Good," A dark figure stated from the shadows.

Betty held out a disc and immediately got it snatched away from her. "Now, can I have my payment?"

"In due time, Betty. In due time," The figure replied as he set the disc in a computer he had set up and let it play out the interview. "You still have much more information to cover on these three. Find out as much as you can on them."

Betty resisted the urge to grind her teeth but bowed. "Yes, sir. I will."

* * *

><p><strong>So, there is the third chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far! I kept getting writer's block during this so, I'm sorry if it's not as good as the chapters before or coming up but I hope you keep reading!<strong>


	4. Bandit

_The Titans of Tomorrow_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Four:_  
><em>Bandit<em>

The Bank of Perez is the largest bank in Jump City and has a tendency to get robbed a lot. Just like now actually. A figure wearing a white mask and skin tight, black clothing that was good for stealthy robberies like this lowered himself down from the a hole in the ceiling through red lasors to the vault below. His black hair that was pushed back and slightly spiked in the back was easily visible as he stepped into the moonlight that shone through the hole. He walked closer to the vault and got ready to open it up.

"I don't know if you've heard the news lately, but the Teen Titans don't allow robberies in this town," A voice said from behind him.

The figure turned around just in time to duck away from a round house kick Nightfire had sent at him. He swung his leg out below him to trip Nightfire but Nightfire jumped up and dodged it. Shadow then flew in and threw a blast of black energy at him but he easily dodged it. He bumped into Sparky though. Sparky prepared to zap him but the figure moved quickly and Sparky ended up getting Shadow.

As the two tried to sort things out, the figure sent shuriken at them and nailed them down to the wall by their clothing. The figure smirked behind his mask and turned to back to the vault to come face to face with Nightfire, who shook his head before taking out his collapsible bo staff with a smirk. The robber raised an eyebrow behind his mask before pulling out two blades. Nightfire frowned but blocked the on coming attack.

The figure slashed and jabbed in no particular pattern and Nightfire had to do everything in his power to just barely dodge the attacks. He suddenly got a faceful of the blade's hilt and skidded across the floor and dropped his staff. He looked up at the figure with a glare as he stood over him. He raised his blades but Nightfire quickly sent out a smoke bomb and temporarily blinded him. In this time, he knocked the blades out of his opponent's hands and shot a golden starbolt at him.

The figure saw this coming though and jumped up before throwing shuriken straight at Nighfire. Nightfire was prepared to stop them but they were suddenly covered in black energy and sent back at the dark clothed robber to only have him block them with another blade he pulled out. Nightfire was about to look behind him but stopped when Shadow floated beside him and Sparky ran to his other side.

_Who is this guy?_ Shadow asked through their telepathic link.

_No clue but he's going down,_ Nightfire responded.

Sparky smirked. _Obviously._

The figure stared at them for a moment before turning his back to them. "This was fun and all but I've got to go. Rave needs me."

"You're not leaving this place freely!" Nightfire shouted as he charged forward with Shadow and Sparky beside them.

"Sorry kids but I can't play anymore," The figure stated right before throwing out a smoke bomb himself.

The trio frantically searched through the smoke before it disappeared to only find he had gotten away. They all looked at each other unsure of what to do now. Nightfire sighed and clenched his fist before looked around one last time then looking to his team.

"He didn't take anything but we have to keep our eyes out for him. He's better than the other villians we've fought," Nightfire said.

"Should we tell Nightwing?" Shadow asked.

"No," Nightfire said quickly.

Sparky nodded. "Yeah. We can't go running to Nightwing whenever something goes wrong. I think we can handle this guy ourselves."

Shadow nodded. "You're right. But, who did he mean by Rave?"

Nightfire looked at her then looked away with a huff. "I don't know. We have to look into that also. Until then, let's head home. It's late."

* * *

><p>The next morning brought a stern, early morning lecture from Nightwing at the crack of dawn. The trio sat on the couch awkwardly, unsure how to reply to Nightwing's cruel yet true words. They all shuddered as one as Nightwing lectured on for almost an hour before Starfire finally calmed him down enough to where he could take a break.<p>

Raven then stepped up. "I think Nightwing pretty much gave you the long explanation. In simple terms, what he was really trying to say is that this villian must be different from all the others you've fought so far. He's trained and he knows exactly what he's doing."

"If anything," Cyborg began. "He might have been studying your fighting styles."

Nightwing stood back up. "You should have put a tracker on him to track him and it would have tracked his movements. When I was-"

"Hey," Cyborg called to his former leader. "When you first started off, you made the same mistakes. They're kids and they're just learning. Go easy on them."

"Seriously," Beast Boy added.

"Our friends are right," Starfire said as she walked over to her husband and set a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "Remember all the trouble we got caught in when we were their age?"

The two stared into each others eyes for a while before Sparky coughed into his hand, catching their attention immediately. They all looked at the trio who were now standing up with Nightfire in front and Shadow and Sparky on each side of him. They all looked confident and ready for a challenge. Which they were.

"Don't worry," Nightfire said, his voice face serious with his voice to match. "The next time we see him, he won't get away. Not again."

Nightwing smiled but Starfire frowned. What she had feared for so long was starting to happen. Her son was turning into a hero who only saw himself as a hero and nothing more. She bit her lip. She couldn't have that. It was bad enough when Nightwing was like that in Japan but she couldn't have her son turning into that so soon.

"Sparky, I want you to scan the city for any abnormal activity," Nightfire said quickly. He then turned to Shadow. "Shadow, I need you to go patrol the city and watch over it from the skies. Can you do that?" Shadow nodded and disappeared into the ground as a big, black raven.

"What are you going to do?" Sparky asked as he walked up to the giant TV screen in the living room that doubled as a window and began to scan the city.

Nightfire turned his back to Sparky and the original five. "I'm going to go do some research on this Rave he mentioned."

With that, Nightfire left the room, leaving Sparky with the original five. As his fingers flew across the keyboard, the parents watched him closely. Soon though, they started to leave the room to look around the tower and see how well they were taking care of it. However, Starfire stayed in the living room with Sparky and continued to watch him. He was beginning to feel nervous in the awkward silence. However, Starfire's kind and gentle voice suddenly broke through to him.

"You three seem to be working very well with each other," Starfire stated. She walked up beside him and glanced at the screen. "You all get along well also. You are friends now, yes?"

Sparky smiled. "You bet. We're all great friends and partners now."

"I am happy for you all but has Nightfire been acting different lately?" Starfire asked.

Sparky stopped what he was doing and turned to Starfire with a curious look. "What do you mean?"

Starfire sighed. "I do not want to be the nosy or horrible mother but could you please watch over my little bumgor? I always worry for him these days."

Sparky smiled and set a hand on the tamaran's shoulder. "Of course. Don't worry. I got this."

Starfire smiled. "Thank you, Sparky."

Sparky smiled at her and quickly turned back to the scanner and put in the needed information to track their guy down. Starfire watched him for a few more moments before leaving the room to find her husband and see what he might need her help with, leaving Sparky by himself to go over the data that was beginning to pop up on the screen.

* * *

><p>Nightfire sat in the rolling seat and scooted over to the computer before him. He began to type some keys in and as one thing led to another, he finally logged into the villian data-base. He quickly popped his fingers before typing the keys again and tried to search for this Rave character that had sent Bandit on his little mission.<p>

After a while, he was beginning to lose all hope until he froze when he came across a long closed file that his father locked under multiple passwords. Nightfire sat up straight and pulled out a cable that connected to the small computer on his wrist. He plugged it in and began to type keys on his wrist computer, bringing up a small holographic screen.

"Let's see," Nightfire mumbled to himself as his fingers hovered over the keys, trying to come up with a strategy before nodding as his fingers began to scatter all over the small keypad. "How about let's look at all the possible passwords that Dad put on this file."

A long list of hundreds of options to choose from pulled up. Nightfire's eyes widened but he smirked. He has always enjoyed a challenge.

* * *

><p>Shadow's purple hair trailed behind her as she flew over Jump City. She sighed as she decided to float downward and landed on the sidewalk. She began to walk and look around at all the people around her. The bright and flashy advertisements caught her eyes along with the shops. She's lived in Jump City all her life but rarely ever got a chance to just enjoy the sights.<p>

She smiled to herself then stopped. She spun around and stared into a dark alley. She bit her lip then shook her head and slightly chuckled. "You're such a scaredy cat Shadow. There's no one watching you."

She then spun around quickly and continued to walk, unaware of the eyes from the alley staring at her as she floated back into the sky. She continued to fly around as she patrolled the city. She then noticed something below. It was the guy from last night jumping on rooftops. She had a feeling that she should call for back up but she decided against and flew down to the roof he was currently occupying.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Shadow screamed as black energy formed at her hands and she took control of the crates on the buildings and launched them at him as she flew behind him. "You're not getting away this time!"

The figure glanced around him at the crates and smirked. He took out some shuriken and tossed them at the crates, shattering them. Shadow clenched her fist and flew faster. The figure suddenly stopped and turned to her. Shadow began to slow down from shock but gasped when he threw a tiny ord at her that exploded into two balls connected by a rope. It tangled around her and caused her to fall down.

Shadow struggled for a moment before her eyes began to glow white. However, the dark clothed figure was prepared for this and quickly took something out to tape her mouth shut, causing her eyes to return back to their emerald color and look at him, frightened of what he was going to do with her.

"Not much of a hero, are you?" The figure asked sarcastically, making Shadow glare angrily. He then sighed. "Tell your nosy leader that he's not going to be able to stop Bandit."

With that, Bandit turned and ran toward the ledge before jumping to the next building and soon was out of sight. Shadow began to struggle again and was finally able to get to her communicator. After much struggle she was able to get the small knife out of it and cut the ropes off. She then pulled off the tape and screamed loudly from the pain.

She then opened up her communicator and got Nightfire's face on the small screen. "Trouble."

* * *

><p>Sparky and Nightfire arrived soon and looked at Shadow curiously. She explained to them what happened from beginning to end. While she went through the story so fast, her face was turning multiple colors until it finally turned a dark purple and she then let out the air and took a clensing, deep breath.<p>

While she tried to return her face to its normal color, Nightfire turned to Sparky. "We need to find Bandit before he causes some serious damage. Did the scan tell you anything?"

Sparky shook his head. "No. Nothing came onto the screen. Nothing at all."

Before any of them could say anything else, their communicators beeped and they each opened their own up and saw the message Nightwing had sent to them. It was another robbery except this time it was at their tower. Their home.

* * *

><p>Bandit easily stepped over the red beams and looked at his surroundings. He had successfully invaded the Titans' Tower and was now in the medical wing. He knew that what lied here were medical records, medicine, and according to what his boss told him, something very important. Which was his target tonight.<p>

He walked over to the a keypad on the wall and examined it. It seemed he had to type in some sort of password to access the target that he knew was hidden in a compartment hidden in the wall. He pulled out a small device from his pocket and connected a cable to the keypad to it. After a moment, he was granted access and the compartment in the wall began to open. Soon, five tubes filled with red liquid were revealed to him.

Bandit smirked and reached to grab them when suddenly the lights in the room were turned on. He turned around to see the trio standing before him, not pleased at all. Bandit smirked behind his mask and got in a defensive position.

"You're in our house now!" Sparky shouted. "So prepare for a good butt whoopin!"

"Bring it," Bandit challenged.

"Titans! Go!" Nightfire shouted as he charged toward the villian.

Shadow and Sparky followed right behind him. Bandit waited patiently for them to reach him as he shifted the weight on his feet from one foot to another. He then jumped up and swung a kick at Nighftire, who blocked it with his arms. Bandit then dove down to dodge one of Sparky's hand-held zappers, causing Nightfire to get zapped. He then swung his foot out and tripped Nightfire, causing him to fall forward on Shadow who was in the middle of her cantation.

_Sorry,_ Nightfire said through the link.

_It's okay,_ Shadow replied as they got up.

_What do we do? He's too good!_ Sparky's voice angrily yelled.

"Come on kids, you're not giving up already, are you?" Bandit asked as he got into another defensive position. "Is it really going to be that easy?"

Nightfire glared at him and pulled out his staff and jumped at him. Bandit blocked the attack with his arms. Nightfire gave a grunt before pushing Bandit back forcefully and knocking him towards Sparky's hand-held zappers. However, Bandit ducked down and swung his foot out again, tripping Sparky this time.

Shadow's hands glowed black as she caught Sparky and helped him back on his feet. She then blasted a beam at Bandit. He moved out of the way and caused Nightfire to get hit. Shadow gasped and floated down towards her leader to check on him. However, Bandit came and kicked her in the side, knocking her over.

Sparky then came from the side to hit Bandit. However, Bandit pulled out a small sphere and threw it at him. It exploded into a rope that had a ball on each end. It wrapped around him quickly. Sparky was on his feet, struggling to get free. Bandit then walked up to him and pushed him down, leaving him to struggle and shout on the ground.

Bandit then walked back over to the tubes and grabbed them quickly. He placed them in his bag. He then turned around to see them getting up again. He smirked and took out antoher sphere. They flinched before he threw it on the ground, causing smoke to fly up again. The team quickly searched the smoke to find nothing. He had gotten away again.

Nightfire slammed his fist on the wall and cursed under his breath. "He got away again! This is ridiculous!"

"Nightfire," Sparky began as he walked up behind him and set a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay man. We'll get him next time."

"Sparky is right," Shadow said with a nod but stood back.

"But he got away with what he was after this time! It is not okay!" Nightfire shouted angrily. He then took a deep breath and stood up straight. "I'm going back to research the criminal files again. I was close to breaking into one."

With that, Nighftire walked out of the room, leaving his teammates alone and confused. Sparky sighed and turned to the compartment that was left open and began to close it back up. Shadow, however, stood where she was, apparently in deep thought. Sparky looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong?" Sparky asked.

"I wonder, what did he take and why was it so important that he would risk breaking into our home to get it?" Shadow replied.

Sparky nodded. "That's what I wanna know too."

* * *

><p>"Here!" Bandit said as he tossed the bag at the dark figure. "I got what you wanted, where's my payment. Or are you going to tell me the same crap you told that reporter?"<p>

The figure smirked as he looked through the bag, making sure everything was indeed there. He then nodded and tossed a different bag to him. "There you go. But I still need your serves, Bandit."

"First you have me gain their attention and then make me take a great risk by sneaking into their house and stealing those blood samples of the original five and now you want something else?" Bandit replied as he looked through the bag. His eyes then widened and he smirked. "You're lucky you pay well."

The figure smirked. "Thank you. I take pride in that. Grandfather's money tends to come in handy every now and again I suppose."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there was chapter four! I hope you all enjoyed it and look forward to the next one! Please review and tell me what you think. It helps me know you're all reading and want me to continue.<strong>


	5. Schooled

_The Titans of Tomorrow_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Five:_  
><em>Schooled<em>

In the Titans' Tower meeting room, Nightwing pulled up a 3D holographic picture of Gotham Academy out of the center of the table with a click of a button. The trio and the other members of the original five were sitting around the table or standing up. The trio stared at Gotham Academy with excited eyes, ready to hear about their next mission.

"As you all know, this is Gotham Academy," Nightwing said. He stood in front of a huge screen. He stepped aside from the screen as a picture of an elderly man showed up on it. "The headmaster at the school has reported abnormal disturbances. He says that someone is stealing stuff from not only the chemical lab but also going through the school files and stealing stuff from there also."

"So, you want us to go in and catch the bad guy? Got it! Let's go!" Sparky said, excited but stopped when his dad set a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not that easy," Cyborg said.

Raven nodded. "This mission is different from all your other missions."

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"Dudes! You're going to school!" Beast Boy shouted as he pulled into the room a rack with dark blue Gotham Academy uniforms on them.

The trio stared at them, in total shock. They were all unsure how to go about this. They hadn't expect to have school involved when it came to being Titans. As one, the three began protesting this. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg argued back as Raven sweat dropped in the back while Nightwing sighed. He then slammed his fist on the table, causing everyone to fall silent.

"As I was saying, you will go under cover on this mission," Nightwing stated through gritted teeth. "The headmaster believes that the thief is a student so I want you all to watch out for these students here, understood?"

Nightfire sighed. "We get it, Dad. We were just surprised that we were having to head to school. But I thought Gotham was Batman's business?"

Nightwing sighed. "Well, he has to worry about bigger stuff like the Joker and the Penguin. He doesn't have time to mess with simple thieves."

"Enough of this!" Beast Boy shouted. He handed them each a uniform. "Go get dressed guys! Let's see how they look on you!"

* * *

><p>Sparky sat in the back of his dad's car quietly as they rode through Gotham city from their hotel. He was extremely nervous. They were all going seperately and he had gotten quite used to having a team by his side. They were all also going to be in different classes since they were all different ages.<p>

He clutched tighter to his bookbag at the thought of having to walk into a classroom as a new kid. He always felt bad for those kids. Now he was that kid. His stomach seemed to do back flips as the school finally came into view. He almost choked from nervousness.

Victor, Cyborg all dressed up, trying to hide his mechanical parts, noticed his son's discomfort and raised an eyebrow. "You okay back there, Sparky-I mean Lewis?" This would be the rare occasion the team members were having to go by their real names. Lewis nodded. "Well, you don't look okay. Do you want me to walk you in?"

"What? No!" Lewis shouted, horrified at the thought of his dad walking him in on the first day of a new school. Victor began laughing at his son's react but Lewis glared. "That's not funny! I thought you were serious!"

"Don't worry," Victor said as he began to control his laughter. "I know not to embarrass you on your first day."

Lewis sighed and leaned against the car door and stared out the window. He sighed, fogging up the window in the process. He then sat up straight when the car finally stopped. He picked up his book bag, knowing to be careful since he had his hand-held zappers hidden in it. He opened up the car door slowly before stepping out and sared up at the successful and well known school.

"See ya later when I pick you up. Remember, act as if you don't know the others," Victor said. Lewis nodded and with that, Victor drove off.

Lewis took a deep breath through his nose and turned to look at the school. He was scared indeed. But he knew that he was a hero and he was definitely going to face things worse than being the new kid in school. He stood up straight and walked into the school's courtyard, already feeling eyes follow him.

He glanced around every now again and caught glimpses of groups of friends hanging around the steps and around trees. When people saw him, they'd turn to their companion and begin whispering. He then looked forward, trying to push them out. He was hoping to spot Shadow, or Victoria in this case, knowing she must be freaking out about what was going on. He then mentally slapped himself.

_Hello Lewis! Our telepathic link! We can talk through that,_ Lewis thought, quite proud of himself that he had remembered it. They hadn't told the adults about their link for just in case measures. _Now all I have to do is wait to hear one of their voices to pop in my head. Better head to the office and get my schedule and stuff first though._

* * *

><p>Shadow, or should we say Victoria, sat up in the back of the car that her father drove with her mother in the passenger seat next to him. She was taking large gulps of breath, trying to calm herself down. In short, she was freaking out. She knew too well that the knew kid got a lot of attention. She couldn't do it! There had to be some way to get out of the mission.<p>

She clutched to her bag and forced the urge to chew on her bag's strap down. She didn't need to make herself look like an idiot now by doing that. She took one more deep breath before the car suddenly came to a hault and she felt like the world was spinning around. However, she pulled on a blank face like her mother had on and stepped out of the car.

"We'll pick you up later," Rachel, Raven now out of her hero attire, said as she rolled down the window down slightly, making sure for no one to see who she and her husband were. "Have a good day honey."

Victoria smiled at her mother. "I will."

The car then drove off, leaving Victoria by herself. She sighed and turned towards the school and came face to face with her worst fear. People were already staring at her curiously. She pulled on the blank face again and walked through the courtyard, looking only straight and never taking a chance to glance around her.

* * *

><p>Kolbert, now out of his alter ego, Nightfire, ran a hand absent mindedly through his hair as his father and mother drove him to school with him in the backseat, next to his little sister, Kyra. His parents were also out of their alter ego clothes also and were now simply Mr. and Mrs. Grayson. Kori glanced back at her son through the rearview mirror and sighed.<p>

"Kolbert, my little bumgor, your mask?" Kori said with a slight giggle.

Nightfire raised an eyebrow but remembered he was indeed wearing his mask still. He was so used to wearing it now that he felt wrong without it off. He carefully pulled the mask off to reveal golden eyes. He placed it in a secure place in his bag. "Thanks. Forgot about it."

"I know how you feel," Richard replied. "I remember when I first started off that I always felt unsafe without my mask on."

Kolbert nodded. "Exactly. It's like another skin."

"It took me forever to finally see your father's beautiful eyes," Kori said as she set a gentle hand on her husband's cheek. "He's quite difficult."

"So that's Gotham Academy?" Kolbert asked suddenly as he looked out the window to see that they were approaching the school.

"Yep!" Richard replied with a smirk. "This is where I once went."

The car came to a stop in front of the school. Kolbert got out of the car quickly and slung his bag over his shoulder and waved to his parents. Kori almost hopped out to stop him from leaving but Richard held her back and said a quick goodbye to him before pulling Kori back into the car and driving off.

Kolbert laughed slightly before turning towards the school. He smiled happily, excited for the day ahead of him. He walked through the courtyard quickly, noticing the attention he was getting immediately. He had a feeling the others didn't handle the attention as well as he did but he actually enjoyed it. Without any delay, he walked up the school's steps and headed to the office.

* * *

><p>"Class, I would like you to meet our newest student, Lewis Stone," Mr. Bicks, a young man with messy black hair and glasses. He guestured to the door and Lewis walked into the room slowly. He nervously looked around as his homeroom teacher continued. "Lewis Stone has just come to us from Canada with his father. Please be nice and help him adjust here. Anything else you'd like to add, Lewis?"<p>

Lewis shook his head. Mr. Bicks then guestured to a seat in the back and Lewis nodded before taking a breath and walked through the rows of desks to get to the back seat. As he walked, he felt eyes analyzing him horribly. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down as he finally sat down and stared down at his desk.

"Well, you all know the usual procedure to homeroom. You have thirty minutes to do whatever until classes start. If you're going to speak, speak quietly," Mr. Bicks said. He then sat down and the class seemed to take that as a signal to begin talking and such.

Lewis sighed. He was unsure of what to do so he stared down at the desk and tried to make contact to Victoria through the link. However, someone beside him poked him in the shoulder and he turned to see a boy with firey red hair pushed back but it spiked up in the back a bit. He smirked at Lewis. Like he knew something. This was unsettling to Lewis.

"Nice to meet ya, Lewis," The red head greeted.

"Um, nice to meet you too," Lewis said, unsure how to really go about this. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lucas Gordon," The red head answered.

"I see," Lewis replied.

"So, let's see your schedule. If I have some of your classes then I can show you around," Lucas said as Lewis handed him his schedule.

* * *

><p>Victoria stood infront of her homeroom class nervously. The woman with long, black hair named Mrs. Redric was her homeroom teacher and seemed to want to draw this out. Victoria glanced at the woman to see she was guesturing for Victoria to introduce herself and that's when the purple haired herione's heart sank into her stomach.<p>

Victoria took a deep breath before speaking. "H-hi. I'm Victoria Logan and I'm excited to get to know you all."

The class stared at her for a moment and someone seemed to cough to cover a laugh before Mrs. Redric spoke up. "It's nice to have you with us Victoria. Please take the seat by the window."

Victoria did this as fast as she could. She sat down and immediately stared down at her desk. Soon, she heard the teacher sit down and the class began to go about their own business. She dared to glance at them and saw eyes glancing at her as people seemed to be whispering about her.

She looked away quickly. Her eyes then looked out the window to stare over at the now empty courtyard of the school. She sighed, wishing to be back in Titans' Town now or even fighting a villian. She'd take fighting Jester over this anyday.

* * *

><p>Kolbert took his seat in Mrs. Cecel's homeroom class. She seemed to be a good teacher. She understood how difficult it was for new students so all she did was say who he was then let him sit down in the front of the classroom. Kolbert didn't mind standing in front of the class but he'd rather not since they had to keep low here.<p>

Kolbert listened as his new peers begin to talk baout him while he stared down at his desk and waited for a voice from Victoria or Sparky to pop into his head. He knew Sparky could handle himself but he was worried about Victoria since she dreads the very thought of having what seems like hundreds of eyes on her. Kolbert tried to push the memory of her hiding behind him when that reporter showed up out of his head.

He sighed and looked at the young, blonde haired teacher to see she was listening to her iPod with only one earbud in to listen to both the music and the class. Kolbert smirked. He then finally turned around and caught a group of girls by surprise behind him that seemed to be talking about him. He smirked and they had to fight themselves not to squeal over it.

"You seem pretty popular already, newbie," A voice purred from beside him. Kolbert turned to see a girl with shoulder lenght, blonde hair pushed back with a light blue hairband with her eyes to match. She had a smirk on her face and her arms crossed like her legs as she turned to him. "So, you're Kolbert Grayson. All the others seem to love you like a child loves a new toy. But just wait. When you get old, they'll be bored and leave you alone."

Kolbert raised an eyebrow at this. "Um, who are you?"

"She's Kat!" A furious brunette behind Kolbert shouted. "She thinks she's the best and knows everything!"

Kat rolled her eyes. "Please be quiet, Tammy. No one wants to hear a baby cry."

Tammy frowned but turned away with her friend doing the same. However, she smiled at Kolbert one last time before doing this. Kolbert returned the smile before turning back around in his desk and sighed. The day had barely started and he was already discovering trouble.

_Night- I mean Kolbert? Are you okay?_ Victoria's voice suddenly said through their link.

_Victoria! I'm so glad to finally hear from you! I'm good but are you okay?_ Kolbert replied with a worried tone. _I know how much you hate attention so this must be killing you._

_Not as much as it's killing me to have to be away from you and Spar- I mean Lewis,_ Victoria replied.

Kolbert smiled a little to himself. Lewis's voice suddenly came in. _If you two are having some kind of lovefest through this link, can I please get disconnected while you do it?_

_Shut up!_ Kolbert replied with a laugh in his voice while he was trying not to laugh in class. _So, are we going to have lunch together._

_Can we?_ Victoria's eager voice asked.

_No can do,_ Lewis answered. _We have to act as if we don't know each other. It would be weird for the three new students to suddenly start hanging out on their first day, wouldn't?_

_I suppose you're right,_ Victoria sighed.

"So, Kolbert," Kat suddenly said with a sly smile. "Expect to have a fan club by the end of the day with those looks of yours. Especially those eyes."

Kolbert raised an eyebrow at her comment but smirked.

* * *

><p>That night, the trio got back into their hero egoes and stood watch outside the school. However, their hiding spot wasn't the best. All three of them had squeezed together in a bundle of bushes around a tree. They would have split up in different areas but Shadow insisted that they stick together since they had to spend the whole day away from one another.<p>

So, they all sat on the ground as they waited for something. They weren't quite sure what but they knew to keep their eyes on the look out for anything abnormal. Sparky was leaning against the tree trunk on one side while Nightfire leaned on it on the otherside. Shadow was busy meditating between them, chanting the three familiar words under her breath softly.

"This is so boring," Nightfire grumbled to himself.

"Well, we have to do this or we'll never catch this thief," Sparky replied.

Shadow's voice urgently popped into their heads as she stopped meditating and looked around. _I hear something. No more talking or they'll hear us. We're going to need the advantage of surprise._

Nightfire glanced at where Shadow suddenly pointed and spotted a dark figure heading towards the school building's front doors. Nightfire glanced at his teammates and they nodded as he gave a signal for them to spread out. Shadow sunk into a hole in the ground and disappeared. Sparky ducked deeper into the bushes and Nightfire made his way over into a tree on the otherside.

The team watched silently as the figure reached for the doorknob. Suddenly, Shadow made her move and the door became covered in black energy and flew off its hinges at the figure, knocking him down. However, the figure pulled out a sharp, boomerang like wepaon and threw it about, ultimately hitting Sparky from his hiding place. However, he jumped at the figure and zapped them momentarily before jumping back.

Nightfire took this chance and pounced. He shot out two golden starbolts at the figure who turned around and gasped as they got hit and fell onto the ground, being caught by surprise. Shadow then floated down and trapped his whole torso in black energy, preventing him from moving, leaving him to struggle to get free from his binds.

Nightfire walked up and smirked. "Nice job, Shadow. This was an easier mission than I thought it would be."

"What do you think you're doing?" The figure yelled and they looked down to see it was a figure with firey red hair that was pushed back but slightly spiked up in the back. He wore a grey hoodie to go with black pants and black boots and black gloves to go with a black mask over his eyes that made them look white. "Who's side are you Titans on anyway?"

"What the-Lucas Gordon?" Sparky asked, shocked.

"Shut up!" The red head hissed. Shadow unbinded him and he stood up. "I don't need anyone knowing who I am. Call me my proper name when I'm dressed like this. Bats."

"Bats?" Nightfire said with a raised eyebrow. His eyes then widened. "Wait! Does that mean you're Batman's sidekick?"

"I'd like to say partner but yes, technically," Bats replied. "Batman informed me that you Titans were coming here and I thought I'd team up and help. But it seems you all had other plans in mind."

"Sorry man," Sparky said as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "We didn't know it was you. We thought you were the thief."

"Well, that's insulting," A voice purred. They all turned to see a girl in tight, black clothing. She smirked. "I certainly would not have gotten caught so easily."

"Kat!" Nightfire shouted.

"Kat?" Shadow questioned.

"I'll explain later," Nightfire replied. "I should have known it was you by the way you were trying to get close to me today."

Kat laughed and jumped down from the branch she was perched on with a long, black wip at her side. "Well aren't we Mr. Analyze everything. I've been ready for you Titans. I knew you were coming but you can't stop me."

"We'll see about that," Nightfire said. He turned to his team and Bats. "Ready to fight with a team?"

"I usually work alone but this I can make an exception for," Bats replied with a smirk.

The heroes then charged at Kat. The blonde laughed as she pressed a button on her wip and it began to crackle as electricity jumped from it. "Careful! Electricity is dangerous!"

"I can handle that!" Sparky shouted. He ran at Kat and held his hand-held zappers out towards her and zapped the wip. Kat smirked. Sparky sweatdropped. He had just given it more power by accident. "That's wasn't supposed to happen."

Kat laughed and whipped her wip at him. Shadow held her hand out and a shield saved Sparky from the attack. Nightfire and Bats then jumped around the shield and at Kat. They each launched a weapon of their own at her. She swatteded them away with her wip and laughed at their attempts.

Shadow grinded her teeth. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A beam of black energy flew from her hand and knocked the wip out of her hand.

Sparky made a grab for it and turned it off before tossing it to the side. "Let's see what you're made of without your fancey gadgets!"

Bats suddenly came from the side and kicked her in the leg, causing her to fall down. She attempted to get up but Nightfire threw an explosive disk at her and a blinding light flashed from it. As she covered her eyes, she felt a grappling cable wrap around her. When she could see again, she saw that she was surrounded and caught.

She grinded her teeth. "You no good Titans! Why must you ruin my plans?"

"What were your plans anyway?" Nightfire asked.

Kat smirked. "I guess there's no point in keeping it a secret. I was stealing stuff from the science lab for my personal use to make chemicals that could help me break into banks all around Gotham."

"And the records that were stolen?" Bats asked.

"I was stealing money from the school also," Kat answered. She sighed. "I guess I'm off to jail now, huh?"

"You bet," Sparky said.

Bats grabbed the cables holding her and smirked as he turned to the Titans. "I'll take care of this. Thanks for everything."

Nightfire smirked back. He then took out a communicator. "Here. Consider yourself an honorary Titan. Stay in touch."

Bats grabbed the communicator and stared at it in awe. He then smiled. "Thanks and I will. Come on, Kat. You've got sometime behind bars piling up before you."

Bats walked off as he dragged Kat behind him. When he was gone, the three looked at each other sighed in relief that this was finally over. They were already tired of school and were happy at the thought to finally get back to their regular time of having to fight villians in Jump City.

"Let's head home," Nightfire said.

As they began to walk away from Gotham Academy, Shadow suddenly spoke up. "So, Nightfire, what did you mean when you said she was getting close to you?"

"Hmm?" Nightfire said, caught off guard by the question. Sparky snickered to himself as Nightfire began to answer the question, quite flustered.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is chapter five. I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for reading. Thank you to those of your who have reviewed and hopefully will review. Once again, please review and tell me your thoughts on how I did, how I can improve, or if you just want to say something. Also, if you'd like to know, Bats is Barbara Gordon's son and Kat is Kitten and Fang's daughter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sparky: Did you hear that scream?<strong>

**Nightfire: It came from Shadow's room!**

**Shadow: No!**

**Nightfire: Shadow!**

**Next Time: Kidnapped**


	6. Kidnapped

**Sorry that this chapter has taken me forever to post. Let's face facts, I'm a lazy person. I really need to break out of that habit. But anyway, I am proud to finally present chapter six.**

* * *

><p><em>The Titans of Tomorrow<em>

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Six:_  
><em>Kidnapped<em>

"Oh yeah! Take that!" Sparky shouted victoriously as he stood up from the couch with the remote control firmly in his grip and made a victory pose. He laughed loudly while Nightfire gave off steam and Shadow was still confused on which button did what on her controller. "You guys can't beat me! I was made to play this game!"

Nightfire grumbled to himself angrily as he tossed the controller on the couch and crossed his arm, trying to control his temper. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Sparky smirked at him and continued to laugh. "Don't be such a sore loser, Nightfire."

"I'm not being a sore loser. You're being a cocky winner," Nightfire retorted.

Sparky continued to laugh as Shadow sighed and finally admitted defeat and set her control down on the table. She glanced over at Nightfire and couldn't help but chuckle to herself at the pouty face he was making. She then glanced at Sparky, seeing him still doing his silly victory dance. Her eyes then glided over to the clock and she gasped at how late it was and stood up. "Look at the time! We better get to bed."

"Oh come on, Shadow," Sparky said as he stopped in the middle of his dance to look at the youngest member of their team. "It's not that late."

"But we should get to bed. We have training tomorrow," Shadow replied.

Nightfire stood up, now in control over himself but was smirking at Sparky's slightly upset face. "She's right, Sparky. Crime may never sleep but we need to so we can stop it. Come on. I'll make sure the tower is locked up."

Nightfire began to walk to the small computer by the door that would lead out of the living room but stopped when Sparky spoke again. "Or maybe you're just scared you'll loose again?"

Nightfire twitched at this accusation. He turned around stiffly to Sparky. "Fine then. You're on for another match."

Their leader trudged back to the couch to get his controller when Sparky glanced over at Shadow. "You wanna play another round?"

Shadow shook her head with a kind smile. "No thank you. I think I'll head to bed. I am quite tired actually."

"Well, get some sleep now. We'll lock up when we're done so don't worry about it," Sparky said.

Shadow nodded and floated out of the room and off to bed. Sparky then jumped onto the couch with his controller in hand, ready to take on his still ticked off leader, who was clutching his controller tightly. As Sparky pressed the button on the controller to start a new game, he was getting the feeling that this was going to be a really long night for him and his young friend.

* * *

><p>Four in the morning. That's what time it was when the boys had dozed off in the living room with tons of snacks scattering the floor and the table. The game was over with Sparky as the victor again but Nightfire was out cold asleep. Sparky was asleep also and had a big smile on his face as his snores filled the room along with Nightfire's deep breathing. The only light source now was the screen that read <em>'GAME OVER'<em> and the moon that shown through the window.

As Sparky began to hug a nearby pillow, Nightfire's ears twitched slightly from a nearby sound. However, it did not disturb the sleeping boys. However, a sudden scream that made their blood run cold jolted them awake at the same time. They both looked at each other before looking at the door to the living room then looking around themselves to see the mess they had made.

"Did you hear that?" Sparky said as he got up, still trying to fully wake up.

Nightfire stood up and was immediately on defense. "Yeah. Let's-"

Then there was another horrified scream. But this time they could hear it clearer and they stiffened.

"That came from Shadow's room!" Sparky shouted as he sprinted towards the door with Nightfire at his side.

With a quick press of a button, the doors slid open and the two took off down the hallway. They ran past doors and through them as they turned corners and ran down hallways as fast as their feet could carry them. They ran up a few sets of stairs and soon came to Shadow's room to have their worst fears become the truth. The door was wide open and inside, the place looked like a wreck. Definitely showing signs of a struggle. They walked in and began to look through the stuff that had been tossed about the room: books, stuffed aninmals, pillows, clothes, and other items Shadow owned.

Nightfire threw a pillow on the ground angrily with a loud huff. "What happened here?"

"I think I got a clue," Sparky said as he turned around and showed Nightfire a familiar looking orb in his palm. "Looks like Bandit is back."

Nightfire's eyes widened. "And he's got Shadow. We have to find him!" The young leader turned around and was about to make a mad dash out the room but was stopped when Sparky grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. Nightfire turned his head towards the older boy and glared at him. "Let me go! We have to save her."

"Running head first into danger isn't going to help Shadow! Besides, we don't even know where they could be now," Sparky said angrily.

Nightfire glared at him angrily and breathed heavily. It only took a few moments for Sparky's words to sink in and he calmed down and sighed in defeat. "You're right. What should we do first though?"

Sparky sighed as he stared at the flustered teen. "We could either try to get her ourselves or inform our parents. I honestly think it would be best to tell them but I have a feeling-"

"Start scanning the city for a trace of Shadow or Bandit," Nightfire said quickly, interrupting Sparky. "I'm going to go get ready to get this guy."

Sparky sighed as Nightfire quickly turned and left the ruined room. "I had a feeling you'd say something like that."

* * *

><p>"Excellent, Bandit. You have once again earned yourself half of your full payment. All you have to do is finish up," A strange voice said. It was dripping with power but it seemed to be a little strange. Was it something being spoken through a transmission?<p>

"Yeah yeah. I'll get right to it," Bandit's voice said in an irritated tone.

Shadow heard the transmission end with a click of a button and the sound of a nearby screen was being turned off. She felt her senses slowly coming back to her. She felt herself sitting up right in an extremely uncomfortable chair with her head hanging forward. She was bound to the chair though with her mouth taped shut, keeping her from saying her cantation. She slowly lifted her head, feeling a sharp pain spike through it. She finally threw her head back and leaned it against the back of the chair.

She moaned in pain and slowly opened her eyes and looked to the side to see Bandit had his back to her as he was going through a bag. However, he had his mask off. From what she could see, he had peach skin and black hair that was pushed back to only spike up in the back. From what she could tell, he was only sixteen. This shocked her. She had expected him to be a little older. Maybe even early twenties.

Once she finally had full consciousness, she lifted up her head sternly and glared at Bandit and began to shout muffled words at him angrily. This caught his attention immediately and he turned around angrily. It turned out Shadow was right about him being only sixteen. He smirked at her with his cold, black eyes. Shadow suddenly wished she had stayed quiet and not have said anything at all. He had a frightening stare.

"Well, I was wondering when you were going to wake up," Bandit said as he walked over to her swiftly and leaned against the chair and continued to smirk down at Shadow. "It is quite sad that I was able to take you down so easily. I mean, your mother is part demon, which means you're somewhat one but even so, I expected more of a challenge. Seems like you're just a little damsel in distress. Not a hero."

His words hit Shadow hard and she looked away from him as tears gathered at the edge of her eyes. Bandit noticed this and laughed cruelly, happy he was able to make her upset so quickly. He walked around to face her front and got to her eye level before grabbing her face with one hand and squeezing it then forced her to look at him.

"Pathetic," Bandit commented. "You're nothing like the others."

He roughly let go of her as she yanked her face away from him. He merely chuckled again and walked back over to his bag he had left on the counter. Shadow hung her head and clenched her teeth together as she stared down at the ground and let silent, angry tears fall from her eyes and to the floor. Her still messy bangs luckily hid her eyes from Bandit but he wasn't paying any attention to the young girl. He was busy counting the money that his employer had already sent him before he went onto the next phase of the plan.

_Nightfire. Sparky. Please help me..._ Shadow's thoughts whispered weakly, hoping that her message would get to her teammates before she loss consciousness again.

* * *

><p>Sparky tapped the keys on the living room's computer quickly like an expert. He was searching all over for any possible trace of Shadow or Bandit, or better yet both, in a hundred mile radius but he was coming up short and he was loosing his patience quickly. He cursed under his breath, thinking that there had to be a little trace somewhere. There just had to be. They couldn't have gotten far. He knows that for sure. He was almost sure that Bandit had no super powers. But he wasn't entirely sure.<p>

As his mind traveled a mile a minute, he wasn't focusing on anything around him. He was only focusing on the scan. He had to help Shadow. He had to find her. There's no telling what that guy could have done to her or could be doing to her right now. Each image of what state Shadow was in got worse in his head but each thought made him only work harder and faster.

He suddenly stopped. He suddenly felt attached to something but then unattached. He looked around the room quickly and then he heard it. Shadow's message for help. He gasped and turned to go tell Nightfire but the young leader was already in the room, looking ready to fight.

"Did you-" Sparky began.

"Hear Shadow's message?" Nightfire finished for him and he nodded the same time as Sparky. "Yeah. She sounds weak. We need to hurry. Did the scanner pick up anything?"

Sparky opened his mouth to tell his leader the disappointing news when the scanner suddenly began to beep, meaning it had picked up something. Sparky smirked and turned back to the machine and began to type in some stuff, locking on the location where the scanner picked up on both Shadow and Bandit. "They're at the Old Stadium."

"Let's move!" Nightfire said and he took off out the door with Sparky right behind him.

* * *

><p>Shadow kept waking up then falling asleep. Each time she awoke though, she felt stronger and the time she stayed awake seemed to get longer with each time she woke up. Finally she was able to keep herself awake and not fall back asleep and she watched Bandit finish up counting his payment. He then turned to her and smirked as he reached into a different bag and pulled out a tube of what looked like blood. He then walked over to a medical box that was nearby.<p>

Shadow watched him closely. For a good few minutes, he seemed to be putting something together. When he finally turned around, he had a needle set and ready for her with the blood in it. Shadow gasped and tried to move her feet to push her away from him but only succeeded in knocking the chair bawkwards, putting her on her back. Her screams for help were muffled as Bandit advanced closer with the needle.

"Don't be afraid. This will make you useful. For Rave at least," Bandit laughed as he knelt down next to her and gripped her arm tightly. "It will be just a small pinch."

Shadow squeezed her eyes shut and fought back tears but it was useless and they only began to stream from her eyes like two rivers. Bandit then set the point against her skin to only be suddenly kicked in the face and have the needle fall from his hand to the side. Shadow opened her eyes and was grateful to see Nightfire and Sparky standing between her and Bandit protectively.

"This is the final straw, Bandit!" Nighftire shouted angrily. "You're not getting away this time."

"Funny," Bandit groaned as he stood up and rubbed his face. "I believe that's what you said the last itme we met, Nightfire."

Sparky took out his hand-held stingers which had electricity flowing all about them. "Well things have changed. Prepare to loose!"

"Bring it, bee boy," Bandit challenged.

Sparky accepted the challenge and charged at Bandit with Nightfire by his side, his hands up and ready to launch golden starbolts at Bandit. Their enemy was on the defensive and threw an orb at them that broke off into a net. Nightfire angrily shouted and blasted the trap with a starbolt, destroying it instantly. Bandit backed up, taken aback. Sparky then got him with his stingers.

Bandit shouted out in pain and backed up from the two. Nightfire took the chance and shot a grapling cable at him. The cable began to trap around Bandit but he was able to squirm his way out quickly. He then jumped to the needle that was still on the floor next to Shadow and tried to give her the shot. Nightfire and Sparky jumped at him quickly and tackled him to the ground. Nightfire got another grapling cable out and this time successfully tied up Bandit with a proud smirk on his face.

While Nightfire made sure Bandit was securely tied up, Sparky quickly went to Shadow and untied her and got the tape off her mouth carefully. "You okay?"

Shadow nodded as Sparky helped her stand up before she hugged him tightly. "Yes! Thank you so much!"

Sparky stared down at her as she whimpered into his chest. He patted her back and hugged her with one arm. "It's okay now, Shadow. We've got him."

Nightfire suddenly skidded back towards them though and the two looked down at him then at Bandit, who had gotten free from the cables. Shadow knelt down to Nightfire and looked at him carefully. He glanced at her and smirked reassuringly, which caused Shadow to smile in relief before they both looked back at Bandit, who was advancing towards them with tasers. Nightfire and Shadow stood up next to Sparky and they all glared at their opponent.

"That's it Titans! No more Mr. Nice Guy!" Bandit shouted, sounding furious.

Nightfire and Sparky made to move forward and attack but Shadow suddenly held out her arm, making them stop and look at her curiously. "I want to get this guy. I'm going to show him just how useful I am."

Nightfire looked at her confused but Sparky smirked. "Go ahead girl. Show him he messed with the wrong lady."

Shadow's hands glowed with the black energy while her eyes glowed white. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A wave of powerful energy enveloped Bandit in a sphere then slammed him against the wall before dropping him. As he groaned, Shadow moved her hand swiftly and another wave flew at him and smashed him harder against the ground. The young girl let out one last shout as he was tossed to the side and then bound. Shadow was breathing heavily, still tired from being tied up but she stood up straight, looking confident and strong. She then turned to her teammates with a sweet smile. "I think I've made my point."

"That's our girl!" Nightfire called out.

Sparky nodded. "Yep. She's our Shadow."

Meanwhile, Bandit was angrily mumbling to hismelf as he squirmed in the black energy that trapped him. "Man. Rave is so lucky I can't get to him now."

Nightfire walked over to Bandit angrily and grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him so he was face to face with him. "Who is Rave?"

Bandit smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Don't joke with me," Nightfire threatened. "We have a good while before the police get here and I can make you very miserable."

"Well, well, well, it seems you're not as patient as your father nor his mentor was, are you?" Bandit retorted, still smirking.

Nightfire raised his fist but was stopped by Sparky grabbing his wrist. He angrily looked at the older boy who shook his head. The leader angrily dropped Bandit roughly before turning to get a breath of fresh air outside, passing by a shocked Shadow. As he walked outside and slammed the door shut, she looked over at Sparky and saw him sigh as he took out his communicator to contact the police. Shadow then sighed and looked down at her bare feet, remembering she was still in her pajamas, which was a large t-shirt and short shorts.

* * *

><p>Nightfire stared up at the early morning sky and watched as the sun's light began to break through the darkness. He sighed to himself, calming down now. He was slightly ashamed of his actions, knowing his father would yell at him and tell him to practice self control but Nightfire couldn't help it. Bandit had no right to say those things anyway. He had no idea how things really were. Who Nightfire really was! He was just trying to get into his head.<p>

But who was this Rave guy? This is the second time he's caused something. But this time he had gone after his team. There's no telling what he wanted Bandit to do to Shadow but she was okay now and he was going to make sure things were going to stay that way. No matter what.

"I'm going to find you, Rave," Nightfire said angrily. He then looked at the horizon to see police lights when he heard their sirens advancing closer. Nightfire sighed and turned to go back inside and tell his team that the police were here.

* * *

><p>"Thank goodness you're okay!" Beast Boy said as he hugged his daughter to his chest.<p>

Raven nodded and hugged Shadow also. "Yes. Thank goodness."

Sheriff Smith was helping Bandit get into the back of a police car while the heroes' parents worried over their children. After Sparky had called the police, they had went ahead and called the original Teen Titans, thinking they might want to be there. Now they were worrying over their children, congratulating them, and also scolding them for not calling them first when Shadow as kidnapped.

"And another thing-" Nightwing started but was interrupted by Bumblebee.

"Hey! Calm down!" Bumblebee shouted at him as she hugged Sparky with Cyborg, grateful he's okay. "They did great."

Nightwing sighed but smiled and ruffled Nightfire's hair. "Yeah. I guess they did."

"Dad..." Nightfire whined quietly.

Starfire flew over him and hugged him tightly while she held onto Kyra. "I'm so happy my little bumgor is okay!"

"Mom!" Nightfire squirmed in his mom's iron grip.

"Don't hurt him now, Star," Nightwing said.

Shadow giggled at the sight then turned back to her parents. "I'm okay. He didn't do anything to me. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't feel sick or anything?" Raven said as she checked Shadow to see if her face felt hot.

Sparky chuckeld at this then turned to see the police carrying out stuff Bandit had with him in the Old Stadium. They brought out a bag of money, a medical kit, some electronics with a bunch of cables, an empty needle in a plastic bag, bags full of the equipment he used, his weapons, and a bunch of other stuff. His eyes then caught the familiar tubes that were taken from the tower by Bandit himself.

"Dad, those tubes, what's in them?" Sparky said as he pointed towards the item in question.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow but suddenly realized what it was and grabbed it from the police officer. "These are tubes of our blood. Hmm? There's one missing."

"Strange," Nightwing said. "We each had one."

"It might have gotten lost in there," Beast Boy said as he jerked a thumb back at the Old Stadium.

Shadow shook her head. "No, Dad. He put it into a needle and he was going to give me a shot full of one of yours blood. I don't know who's though."

"Where's the needle?" Raven asked.

The young trio shrugged, not remembering something that didn't seem important at the time. Nightwing sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, it's all over now. I think we all deserve a nice breakfast."

Starfire smiled as she held onto Kyra. "Oh how wonderful! Let's go! Quick!"

"I guess I'll provide transportation," Raven said with a sigh. The empath put out her hands, creating a flat sphere underneath the trio and the adults. She then focused on it and made it lift up into the air then took off towards the tower.

"So, you're not also going to cook too, are you, Raven?" Beast Boy asked and got a hard slap on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Bandit groaned as he leaned against the seat of the policd car as it began to drive away. He glanced out the window to see his enemies flying away from him. He glared but then smirked as he sat up straight. He then pressed a button on his glove and braced himself as he materialized through the police car's seats and rolled onto the concrete street with a proud smirk. He then stood up straight and broke free of the weak handcuffs then rubbed his wrists.<p>

"Now that I've gotten that job done, I need to go get my payment," Bandit said and he took off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on The Titans of Tomorrow!<strong>

**Nightfire: We're not really going to work with him, are we?**

**Shadow: He doesn't seem that bad. Give him a chance.**

**Sparky: The girl is right. He might not be as bad as he seems.**

**?: Hey! Are you three going to stand around gossipping or are we going?**

**Nightfire: I don't like him.**


	7. The S

**Thank you to all who have read and reviewed so far. It is highly appreciated and I hope you continue to read and hopefully I get some more reviews also. Now, here is the newest chapter. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>The Titans of Tomorrow<strong>

**By: Moro**

**Chapter Seven:**  
><strong>The S<strong>

"Come on, Shadow!" Nightfire shouted as he tugged on the grappling cables that he had successfully gotten wrapped around Cinderblock, who had come out of hiding after so many years. Nightfire grunted as the villain pulled back but Nightfire refused to let go, keeping his grip strong. "I don't think so, big fella!"

Shadow was powering up her hands with black energy behind Cinderblock, getting ready a strong imprisonment for him. "Just a few more seconds!"

"I don't know if we have that long!" Sparky shouted out, upset that his powers were pretty mush useless against this new opponent.

Cinderblock gave a loud grunt and with a mighty yell, he broke free from the cables, throwing back Nightfire and then swung around and slapped Shadow from her spot in the air at Nightfire, making them tumble about on each other. He then turned to Sparky. The electricity controlling teen quickly shrunk his size down to a small shoe and flew away from Cinderblock, just in time to dodge a giant fist getting punched into the ground.

Sparky sighed in relief as he returned back to normal size and landed next to his teammates who were standing back up. "That was too close."

Shadow nodded, rubbing her head. "Where did he come from? He's been missing for years!"

"It doesn't matter where he came from. All that matters is that we send him to jail!" Nightfire shouted and ran at the villain eagerly with star bolts ready at his hands.

Sparky shook his head quickly as he followed after his leader. Shadow sighed and followed them both with black energy already at her hands. Nightfire blasted Cinderblock five times in the head with star bolts, making the hulking figure stumble back a little before Sparky jumped over Nightfire and got a good kick in to Cinderblocks face. Shadow then jumped off of Sparky's back and lifted a steel dumpster up with her powers and slammed it onto Cinderblock.

The huge villain finally collapsed onto the ground. Shadow quickly took this chance and trapped him in black energy and smiled, happy to be done. She looked over to Sparky and Nightfire to see them tired, sitting on the sidewalk, taking a breather. Nightfire took out his communicator and, with a sigh, begin to contact his father while Sparky contacted the police.

Nightwing's face appeared on the small screen the communicator held and he looked as serious as ever. "What is it, Nightfire?"

"Nightwing, we beat the villain but it wasn't Jester like usual. It was Cinderblock," Nightfire reported.

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. "Cinderblock? But he's been missing...Hmm? Cyborg and I will be there soon. Just wait there and tell the police to wait also."

Nightfire nodded and hung up. He then looked at Sparky. "He said to wait."

Sparky sighed and leaned back on his hands to stare up at the sky. "Well, that's understandable."

Shadow suddenly plopped down on the other side of Nightfire and smiled at her teammates. "Great work guys! I'm tired though."

Nightfire nodded to her. "Yeah. Me too."

"Hey." The trio looked up to see an emo looking boy with black hair with a black shirt on that said 'Nevermore' written in white on it to go with dark jeans. "You guys did well out there. It was...cool, actually."

Shadow smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you!"

The emo boy blushed and coughed in his hand to look away. Before he could speak again, a girl with shiny, brunette hair came up from behind. "He's right! You guys are amazing!"

"Just as good as your parents!" Another guy a few feet away called to them.

The trio looked at each other and smiled awkwardly. The city was starting to warm up to them. It was like they had never caused any of those damages. They just wished Sheriff Smith could be apart of the people who had seemed to have forgotten it. But no, he was as hateful to the teens as ever. To top things off, his wife was still very nosy when the trio came around town and whenever they finished up a job.

Soon, police cars pulled up with a huge truck to put Cinderblock in. Nightwing and Cyborg also arrived soon after them, both ready to see Cinderblock. They approached the villain slowly as the police carefully placed the giant into the truck.

"Yep. That's Cinderblock alright," Cyborg said as he took in the sight of their old enemy.

Nightwing nodded. "I want to question him later. But first..." He turned to the trio. "We have something to show you three back at the tower."

"What is it?" Nightfire asked.

"It's a surprise," Cyborg replied.

"Not another one," Shadow mumbled, remembering the party they threw for them not too long ago.

"Don't worry," Nightwing said with a chuckle. "It shouldn't scare you."

Sparky sighed and stood up. "Well, let's head out then and see this surprise."

* * *

><p>The trio was lead into their home by Cyborg and Nightwing and traveled through the tower until they reached the doors to the living room. They walked in behind the adults, quite anxious about the surprise they had to show them. The adults suddenly stopped, making the teens do the same. They then stepped aside to show three unfamiliar figures sitting on the couch along with their parents and Kyra.<p>

One of them was a woman with red hair and she seemed to be wearing old fashioned clothing from the 90's. The next was a man with black hair, from what they could see, he was clenching his jaw tightly. He seemed irritated. Finally, there sat a teen Sparky's age with black hair that was slightly spiking up.

Nightwing coughed into his hand and at the sound, everyone turned to look at them. "Guys, I want you to meet some old friends of ours."

The red haired woman smiled and they all were surprised to see her green skin. They were only used to seeing that on Shadow's father. The woman floated into the air happily and smiled as she floated over to them while the man walked around the couch to them with everyone else with the teen right behind him.

The woman smiled at them. "Hey there! I've heard so much of you guys from your parents. I'm Miss Martian."

"Whoa! You're Martian Manhunter's niece!" Sparky said.

"A martian..." Shadow said, amazed.

"You guys do realize I'm part alien, correct?" Nightfire said.

While Sparky ignored him, Shadow giggled nervously. "Sorry Nightfire. You just look too human."

The trio looked back when Miss Martian spoke again as she set a hand on the man. "This is my husband and long time friend, Super Boy!" She then turned to the teen. "This is my son, Super Titan."

Super Titan's blue eyes slightly narrowed at them, giving them bad vibes. He wore a black shirt with a blue coat over it with a red 'S' on the back with dark blue jeans tucked into black hiking boots. It seemed like only the trio noticed the bad mood he was giving off. It was obvious he did not want to be here but the teens had a bad feeling that they weren't going to like where this was heading.

"Um, why are we meeting this guy?" Nightfire asked.

Super Boy glanced at Nightwing. "You didn't tell them?"

"We wanted to surprise them," Cyborg answered for his long time friend.

"Tell us what?" Sparky asked.

"Well," Beast Boy began as he stood up. "You guys are getting a new teammate."

"What?" The three said in unison.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Starfire asked happily as she got Kyra to clap with her.

The trio stared at them, not sure how to answer that question. Honestly, they weren't looking for a new teammate. They liked being just a trio. But now, they could kiss that goodbye. As the adults looked at them curiously, Super Titan was getting impatient.

_What do we tell them?_ Shadow asked her teammates through their link.

_I have no idea,_ Sparky replied. _I don't like this at all._

_I say we tell them it's a bad idea,_ Nightfire said.

_What about his feelings?_ Shadow asked.

Nightfire narrowed his eyes at Super Titan. _Sometimes, we have to be selfish. I don't like that guy. Not one bit._

Super Titan coughed into his fist then glared at the trio. "If you three are done stalling, I think I at least deserve to learn your names."

"I'm Shadow," Shadow spoke up shyly. "It's...nice to meet you."

"Nightfire," Their leader introduced.

"I go by Sparky," The eldest member greeted.

Super Titan nodded. Before he could speak again, a siren suddenly went off throughout the tower along with a flashing red light. The trio looked at each other, relieved to have a mission to save them from this awkward event. They knew they'd have to come back and deal with it but they could use the time to think about what they were going to do about this little road block they've got here.

They turned towards the door but stopped when Nightwing's stern voice called to them. "Super Titan is going to! It'll be your first mission with all four of you working together."

The team groaned and glanced back at Super Titan who pushed past them and went through the door quickly. The trio stared at his retreating form but sighed and followed behind him as their parents stared on, hoping the teens would get along and work well together.

* * *

><p>On the way to the city, the team filled their new addition in on their telepathic link. They noticed Super Boy trying to hide how impressed he was with them for using such a useful power. Shadow then quickly linked them all up and they were ready. Well, not really.<p>

_What do you mean 'no'?_ Nightfire asked, annoyed.

Super Titan scoffed. _That plan is no good. Besides, we need to wait and see who we're up against first._

_Dude, he's the leader. His word is law around here,_ Sparky said.

_Well, maybe someone else should be in charge? I mean, what can he do?_ Super Titan asked, his temper boiling, much like Nightfire's at this point.

_If you don't like how things work around here, maybe you should leave?_ Nightfire angrily replied. Before Super Titan could respond, Nightfire spoke to Shadow, who had set off ahead of them so she could see who they were up against. _Shadow? Who is it?_

_I do not like the looks of things here, Nightfire,_ Shadow replied.

The three boys saw Shadow floating in the air nearby and skidded to a stop when they were close and she flew back to them. They then stared at their opponents, mouths agape. Jester was there. But it wasn't just him anymore. He had two guys with him that were both eighteen. The bulkier one had messy, long black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail. He wore the usual clown make-up with the face being white, the eyes red, and the mouth blue. It went with a light blue vest with a black 'B' on the back with nothing under it with black slacks and hiking boots to finish the outfit off. The other guy had silver, slicked back hair. He wore dark red and black clown make-up while his chest was bare but he wore black slacks and black hiking boots. All three of them were holding sacks of money.

Jester laughed at the younger teens' faces. "Surprised, Titans? I want you to meet my comrades, Bonzo," He gestured to the one with black hair, who lazily stared at them with his black eyes. "And Moe," The silver haired one smirked at them evilly with his red eyes staring straight ahead. "We like to be called the Joker Kids. Get ready for a beating, Titans."

"I don't-" Nightfire began but was interrupted by Super Titan running past him in a fit of rage at the enemy. "What? Super Titan!"

The black haired teen ignored his leader and continued to charge forward. Moe smirked at this and charged at Super Titan as he and the rest set down the money. The new Titan threw a fist at Moe but the villain ducked quickly then swung his leg out and caught him off guard and knocked him over. Moe then took this chance to upper cut him in the chin as he fell back. Super Titan fell on the ground and clutched his chin in shock as his opponent stared down at him, happy with his actions.

Jester laughed. "Get control of your new mutt!"

Super Titan glared at him and stood back up quickly then got prepared to charge. However, he couldn't move. He looked down and saw black energy had bound him. He turned and saw Shadow was the one holding him back with a worried expression on her face. He glared at her as she set him down closer towards them, looking away from his threatening look.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nightfire yelled at him.

Super Titan turned his mighty gaze on his leader. "What we're supposed to be doing!"

Sparky stepped up then and set a hand on each of their shoulders and looked at both of them warningly, knowing they were close to going off at each other. "Well you're a part of a team now. And if you're going to be a hero around us, then you're going to have to learn to work with us."

Super Titan jerked away from him and scoffed. "Whatever."

"Whatever indeed!" Jester shouted out and he and his minions ran forward, ready to attack.

The Titans also ran forward, having to ignore their feud for now. Sparky and Bonzo immediately were in a stand still. Sparky was firing bolts of lightning at Bonzo but he was countering him easily with a small laser that Jester had given to him. Sparky cursed under his breath and quickly ducked down then rolled towards the enemy before trying to give him an upper cut. However, Bonzo caught his fist and thrusted him back and into a shop's window.

Meanwhile, Shadow was trying to fight off Moe but he kept ducking and getting closer and closer to her, giving her weird faces that frightened her. He looked perverted and quite drunk actually. Shadow kept backing up until she finally came in contact with a wall. Moe laughed as he advanced closer with a huge mallet and swung at her. Shadow put up a shield but he broke through with a few good swings and knocked her to the side.

Both Nightfire and Super Titan both ran at Jester. However, they tripped over each other and ended up tumbling about and then stopped right in front of a laughing Jester. Nightfire pushed Super Titan away from him and glared angrily, not pleased with any of this at all so far.

"What is wrong with you? You're screwing things up!" Nightfire shouted.

Super Titan glared back at his younger leader. "I am sick and tired of this. I am out of here!"

Nightfire nodded. "Good! None of us want you here anyway!"

"Enough!" Sparky shouted. "You two need to learn to control your anger. Like it or not, we're a team and we have to work as a team."

"But he-" The two started but stopped when they heard a sudden scream.

The three boys looked to see Shadow had been grabbed by both Moe and Bonzo. They had pinned her down and made it so she couldn't say her chant. She looked up at her team desperately. Sparky glanced at his two teammates. Nightfire glanced at Super Titan. Super Titan glanced at Nightfire.

"Truce?" Nightfire offered.

Super Titan smirked. "For now."

Sparky nodded with a smile. "Alright then! Let's get these guys!"

Sparky jumped into action and charged at Bonzo and knocked him down. They soon were grappling against each other, trying to get an edge on the other. Nightfire then ran at Jester and tackled him to the ground. As the two wrestled, Super Titan glared at Moe. Moe returned it with a smirk with his foot set perched on Shadow's back on the ground. Super Titan then charged forward and slammed into Moe, knocking the huge mallet out of his hand.

Shadow sat up and smiled as she rubbed her head from the hit she took early. "That's my team. Time to finish this!" She stood up and flew forward to help with black energy at her fingertips, ready to strike.

* * *

><p>After a quick beating from the Teen Titans, the Joker Kids were taken in by the authorities as the team watched from the side lines. As the police got back into their cars and drove off, the team stood there in an awkward silence before Shadow finally broke the silence.<p>

"Super Titan," She began and he looked at her, kind of tense at first. She then smiled at him, calming him down. "Thank you and welcome to the team."

Super Titan smiled. "You mean it?"

Nightfire nodded as he stepped up next to Shadow. "You bet."

"We are a bit of a misfit team, though" Sparky pointed out.

"Weren't our parents?" Nightfire asked, causing the whole group to laugh. He then looked at Super Titan again. "We started off on the wrong foot. Why don't we start over?" He held out his hand with a smile. "I'm Nightfire."

Super Titan stared at his hand, shocked. He then smiled back and gripped it firmly and shook it. "I'm Super Titan. Thank you for allowing me to join the team."

"Hey!" A voice called suddenly. They all turned to see a green bird fly over them and land next to them before turning into Beast Boy with the rest of the original five and Super Titan's parents coming up from behind. "Well? How did it go?"

The four teens looked at each other curiously first before Sparky spoke up with a smile. "It was interesting at first but we got the job done."

"Well?" Miss Martian said to her son with a hopeful look while her husband stood behind her quietly. "What do you say?"

Super Titan glanced over at his three new teammates as they smiled at him. He then turned back to his mom with a smile. "I think I'll stick with these guys."

"Great!" Cyborg said. "To celebrate, let's go get pizza!"

"It's always pizza," Raven sighed, making her long time friends and the teens laugh. She then created a circular disk for them all to ride on to Pizza Corner. As everyone got on, she glanced over at Nightwing. "Nightwing, how did the questioning go?"

Nightwing sighed. "He wouldn't talk. But I'll make him talk."

"Please do not talk about work on such a happy occasion?" Starfire asked while holding her daughter in her arms.

Nightwing sighed. "Okay, okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on The Titans of Tomorrow!<strong>

**Sparky: The systems are going crazy!**

**Super Titan: We're locked in!**

**? : You stupid Titans won't know what hit you when I'm done with you!**

**Nightfire: I don't like the looks of this.**


	8. Hacker

**Moro: Hey! It's time for another chapter! I don't really like this one because I was having a hard time writing it. But I pulled through and it didn't turn out as bad as I expected so I hope you enjoy! ^^**

**Please review and tell me your opinion on the story so far please and tell me how I can improve.**

* * *

><p><em>The Titans of Tomorrow<em>

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Eight:_  
><em>Hacker<em>

Super Titan glanced around his newly decorated room. He had been on the team for a week and thanks to the helpfulness of Sparky and Shadow, he was able to move into his new living space easily. Honestly, he had thought it would have been a big pain in the butt and they wouldn't even consider lending him a hand. Boy did they prove him wrong. In fact, he learned that they were even nicer than that. Shadow had come up with an idea for them all to go on a picnic in the park and relax.

Super Titan thought it was a good idea. In fact, he was looking forward to getting Nightfire off that computer in the living room and actually see him do something instead of type away like a robot. That's all he had been doing for the last week really. Shadow and Sparky have decided to leave him to himself and not ask questions. Super Titan wasn't like that though. He wanted answers and he wasn't very keen on waiting for them.

He would try to question their leader every now and again about it but he would usually slam his door in the older boy's face after glaring daggers at him. Obviously, Nightfire still wasn't looking to accept him onto the team just yet but Super Titan just shrugged that off. He didn't want to be here at first but he learned it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Now that he had made friends with the other two on the team, he doubted that their leader would kick him off the team. Especially since he was one of the strongest members on the team.

He sighed before walking over to the bare wall with the poster he had been holding for five minutes. As he pinned it up to the wall, he heard footsteps outside his room. He didn't pay much attention to them though as he through more about his situation. His room was next to Shadow while Sparky was down the hall one way and Nightfire's was down the hall the other way to where he was closer to Shadow that Sparky, who was closer to Super Titan. He sometimes did hear Shadow walk about in her room and meditate and sometimes lose control of her powers for some reason and he would usually come and help her clean up whatever mess she made.

He definitely had it good here. He finished hanging up the poster and backed up to look at it. It was slightly crooked but he shrugged, not really caring. He then walked over his bed and plopped down on it and began to stare up at the ceiling with a bored expression.

* * *

><p>Sparky walked into the living room and see Nightfire typing away at the computer. He had been doing that for the last few hours, according to the empty bags of chips and crushed bottles of mustard around him. Sparky sighed in irritation. He was beginning to really worry about Nightfire. He then remembered the promise that he made to Starfire and walked over to the younger teen. He set a hand on his shoulder, making him turn around to look at him curiously.<p>

"Are you okay, man?" Sparky asked, worry thick in his voice. "You've been typing away at that computer for hours. Whatever you're looking for has probably been erased or relocated by Nightwing."

Nightfire shrugged his friend's hand off his shoulder. "That may be so but I should be able to check the hard drive and find remains of whatever he deleted or relocated but I already checked there so he's hiding something from me. And I ve got to find it."

"He probably hid it for our own good. Don't worry about it," Sparky said, hoping his friend would stop.

Nightfire sighed. He ran a hand through his hair before looking back at Sparky. "Saying that just makes me worry more."

"How about we do this," Sparky began as he reached over and turned off the computer, despite Nightfire's protest. "You go get changed into some outdoor clothes and we all head out to the local park for a picnic Shadow has planned. How about that? No super heroes alter egos. Just us. Being ourselves, trying to be normal for once."

Nightfire stared at him before touching his mask. He remembered not wearing it on that mission when they went undercover at Gotham Academy. He had felt naked without it. "Can't we stay in our alter egos?"

Sparky shook his head. "Nah man. The healthiest thing to is to get out into the sun with our new teammate and start building some teamwork skills with him with some good old football!"

Nightfire sighed but turned around back to the computer, seeing that Sparky had only turned off the screen. "First let me-"

"No," Sparky said in a stern tone as he turned the screen off again then grabbed Nightfire's arm and dragged him out of the living room and down the hall before appearing at their leader's room door. He pushed him before shutting it. "Now get dressed! We all meet up outside in thirty minutes!"

With that, Sparky turned and went to his room to get ready.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Sparky walked outside to be greeted by the sight if the rest of the team waiting for him. He smirked and stepped into the sun. With the hero ego gone, he was once again himself, Lewis Stone. He had changed from his yellow and black outfit to a bright blue jersey with black athletic pants. Behind Nightfire's mask was merely Colbert Grayson. He had traded in said mask for a white tank top to go with red athletic shorts. Shadow was now Victoria Logan and had changed into a light pink, spaghetti strap shirt to go with white short shorts and her purple hair pulled into a ponytail. They had also learned that Super Titan's real name was Logan Kent and he had changed into light blue jogging pants and a white tank top like Nightfire.<p>

Lewis smirked. "Okay guys. Are we ready to have some fun at the park?" The team smiled and laughed, feeling some kind of weight lift off their shoulders. "Victoria, do you have the food?"

Victoria nodded as she held up the picnic basket. "Yep. We're all set to go with blankets and everything."

Colbert nodded. "Then what are we waiting for. Let's get moving."

Victoria nodded and got ready to create something to transport them there but Lewis put up a hand and stopped her. "Not today, Victoria. Let's all just walk or take a bus there."

Victoria stared at him, slightly confused then nodded. "Okay."

Lewis smiled and turned to the others. "Okay guys, let s all get on the ferry and head out to the city and have a relaxing day for once."

The team cheered excited at this statement and they rushed over to the ferry.

* * *

><p>A figure glanced out of the top window in the Titans Tower. He raised an eyebrow at the strange people running towards the ferry, unaware they were indeed the new Teen Titans. All he knew is that the team wasn't home. He shrugged and slithered away from the window with an evil smirk on his face. He made his way all the way back downstairs into the living room and walked up to the large computer and clicked the button that would turn on the screen.<p>

"Stupid Titans," The figure said in an evil filled voice. "Should have turned off your computer before you left. Now your tower's system is mine!"

* * *

><p>As the team walked into the park, they saw that there were already people everywhere. There were even some dogs running around, playing fetch with their owners. Victoria smiled at this and excited ran over to a tree and sat under the shade. As she began to set up the blanket and basket, Lewis started heading her way but stopped when he noticed Colbert and Logan fighting over the football.<p>

"I told you I would start the game!" Colbert shouted as he tried to pry the football away from Logan's iron grip.

Logan shook his head and only tightens his grip more. "You did no such thing!"

Lewis ran over to them quickly as Victoria watched awkwardly, wanting to hide from the stares that were giving to the group by people passing by. "Yo! Calm down you two! Here, give me the football."

Logan grumbled something to himself before handing it over to Lewis. "Fine."

Lewis nodded. He then smirked. "Whoever can catch it gets to start the game."

Colbert and Logan smirked as they prepared to chase after the ball.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, the team had settled under the tree Victoria had set up the food and blanket. They were all now chatting together as they ate the food that they had brought along with them. As laughs and excited comments erupted from them, some people would glance over at them awkwardly. However, they paid no attention to them as they had a good time in the sun and didn't have to worry about responsibilities or any super hero stuff at the moment.<p>

However, that all ended when their communicators went off. They all answered their own at the same time and gasped when they saw a shadowed figure on the screen, staring back at them with an evil expression on his face. "Hello Titans. I've just called to tell you all that thanks to your stupidity, I have taken your tower and its system over as my own!" With an evil laugh to end it, the figure's image vanished.

Lewis gasped and looked at them all then nodded to Victoria and they all stepped behind the tree together. She said her usual chant quickly before a black sphere surrounded them and they were all transported back to the tower.

* * *

><p>They showed up inside the tower in the hall, already dressed in their super hero egos. They all stood back to back, looking around for the enemy. After several moments, they all relaxed a little. Nightfire looked around before he directed with his hand to follow him. They did so as he walked down the long hall and soon came to the living room. It was dark in the huge room but the sun gave them enough light to see though.<p>

They quietly tiptoed over to the couch and looked around, still not spotting the villain. They suddenly heard the click of a button and the next thing they knew the pillows form the couch reached out and trapped them. They were literally tied up by wires to the couch, unable to move. They all struggled for a moment before they all heard the chair in front of the huge computer turn around towards them.

In the seat sat a fifteen year old boy with peach hair and spiky blonde hair. He wore a red and black jump suit to go with the black goggles on top of his head. He smiled at them evilly before getting out of his seat to reveal that he also wore robotic like gloves on his hands that had wires coming out for them, connecting back to the computer. He walked over to the group with a smirk plastered proudly on his face.

"Hello, snots," He greeted, making them all glare but he didn't faze under their stares. He simply continued and stopped a yard away from them. "Glad to see you finally showed up. However, you've only just made things easier for me. Now it's time to do what my father could never do to the originals. Take you down with your own system!"

Nightfire glared at him. "What the heck are you talking about?"

The guy smirked. "My name is Hacker. My father was the one and only Gizmo. He was a failure when it came to beating the Titans so that means it's up to me to stop you. Maybe then the family won't be a laughing stock."

Shadow struggled and opened her mouth to say her chant but stopped when more wires came up and covered her mouth. She angrily glared at him and tried to struggle free but it was no use. Nightfire looked at her and then back at Hacker. He prepared to blast star bolts at him but the wires came up and began to crush down on his hands and he groaned in pain. Super Titan and Sparky glared at the villain.

"Can't have any super powers from ruining my fun now, can I?" Hacker said with a laugh. He then walked up to Shadow smirked down at her trembling form. "Not even for someone as cute as you."

Nightfire glared along with the rest of his team. "Leave her alone!"

Hacker smirked. "What you gonna do about it, loser?"

Nightfire's glare intensified before star bolts suddenly burned through the wires. Hacker gasped while Nightfire's teammates stared on excitedly. Their leader then burned through the rest of the wires with more star bolts before running at Hacker angrily and hit him in the face. The villain tumbled backwards and slammed into the wall. The wires around the rest of the Titans suddenly slithered back. They all stood up and got into a defensive position in front of a frightened Hacker.

He then seemed to gain some confidence before ordering more wires at them. Shadow set out a sharp wave of black energy that cut through the wires. Super Titan then grabbed some and used his strength to pull Hacker towards them. Hacker screamed as he slammed into the other teen. Sparky smirked before taking his hand-held stingers and setting them on the wires, shocking Hacker before Nightfire and Super Titan each slammed a fist into each one of the gloves.

As they fell apart, Hacker stumbled for a moment before falling to his knees. He looked up at the Titans angrily. Shadow then suddenly bounded him in some black energy. Sparky nodded to her and he walked over to the side to contact the police.

Nightfire sighed and looked at Super Titan. "I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"No, I'm sorry," Super Titan said with a smirk as he bumped fists with Nightfire.

* * *

><p>"Seems they don't make villains like they used to do at H.I.V.E. Academy," The dark figure said as he stared from his hiding place on the old dock at the Titan's Tower, where he could see police lights flashing as they took Hacker away. He could barely make out the figures of the new Teen Titans laughing with each other off to the side as they watched the villain get taken away. He sighed. "How disappointing."<p>

Bandit walked up behind and stared at his back. "But Rave, you do know that the school did just start up again so they haven't been able to get much teaching in."

"That is no excuse," Rave replied back. He sighed. "Well, at least I'd got to test them more."

Bandit sighed. "Now what?"

Rave smirked. "You'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on The Titans of Tomorrow!<strong>

**Nightfire: An old villain named Cheshire is robbing banks in our city, hm? Well she better look out for the-**

**?: Stand down! I'll handle her.**

**Super Titan: Who the heck is this?**

**? : This is my business now leave!**

**Shadow: What do we do, Nightfire?**


	9. Marksman

_The Titans of Tomorrow_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Nine:_  
><em>Marksman<em>

Raven floated down on top of one of the many buildings of Jump City and stared down at the people below. She let down her hood for a moment, letting the night's cool winds blow her hair about and she let a small smile grace her features. She then released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding for some time now. The long day of crime fighting had really taken a lot out of her.

But she was used to it. She and the whole team had to be used to it by now. They had been fighting together for some time now and it was now just like any other job to her now. She no longer felt the pressures of life or death situations unless they were really bad. She knew she and her team would make it out of there. At least, that's what her subconscious had registered to always happen. Raven just hoped it remained like that.

She was about to fly home when all of the sudden she heard an alarm go off from down below. She looked down and spotted a figure in green with long, jet black hair flowing behind them come running out of a local jewelry store's window that had been broken to pieces. Raven followed instinct and flew down to the city below and landed right before the villain.

"Raven," The woman began, her face hidden behind a cat like mask. "Its been too long."

Raven frowned at the woman. "Cheshire, I thought you had gotten yourself locked up a long time ago."

Cheshire laughed. "Sorry to ruin your plans there but I need to get going with my valuables. Got a lot more places to steal from."

"Not in your dreams," Raven said as her eyes began to glow white and her hands began to gather black energy. Before she could begin to fight off Cheshire, her communicator began to go off. She groaned and answered her communicator but held up her guard, keeping her eye on the enemy. "What, Nightwing? I'm kind of busy right now."

"Well stop that and head to the Hall of Justice," Nightwing said to Raven.

"Can't," Raven stated. "I have to stop Cheshire. She's robbing the jewelry stores in Jump City."

Cheshire chuckled. "Sorry, but I don't have time to play."

Raven opened her mouth to reply but stopped when Cheshire slammed a smoke bomb onto the ground and smoke covered the area. Raven coughed and swung her hand about, trying to find Cheshire. She then flew up and saw Cheshire running along the roof. She began to fly after her.

However, Nightwing continued. "Raven, ignore her. Get the kids to handle it. You're needed for bigger issues."

Raven floated onto a roof and watched as Cheshire got away but she sighed, knowing Nightwing was right. "Okay. You are the leader."

* * *

><p>Shadow laid on top her bed silently as her soft breathes filled her room. She flipped over and her eyes fluttered open as the moonlight shined down through her window onto her face. She smiled slightly at the full moon outside. She wanted to open up the window and feel the cool air hit her skin but she decided not to. She was much too comfy in her bed to get up. She then flipped back over to her other side and prepared to go back to sleep when suddenly her communicator went off.<p>

The black energy manipulator sat up slowly and blindly reached out to her dresser for her communicator. When she grasped it, she opened it up and saw her mother's face on the screen before her, which was unusually. Typically, Nightwing or Cyborg would contact them. Not her mother. However, Shadow sleepily smiled at her mother's serious face. "Hey. What's going on?"

"The Teen Titans are needed in the city. The villain, Cheshire, is robbing jewelry stores and the Titans aren't able to chase after her at this time," Raven stated.

Shadow nodded and stood up from her bed as she tossed her covers back. "Alright! I'll tell the team and we'll be right on it."

"Good," Raven said. Her face then softened. "Be careful honey."

Shadow nodded and she hung up. "Don't worry, Mom."

The purple hair girl then ran to her closet and quickly threw on her clothes. She set her hood on top of her head, she flew out of her room and over to Super Titan's room next door and banged on his door before going to wake up Sparky and Nightfire. She then flew outside into the night's air and looked over at the city and all its lights. As she stared at it, she heard someone shouting out to her and looked down to see her teammates. She smiled and flew down to them and then transported them to Jump City.

* * *

><p><em>So, what did Raven say about the situation here?<em> Nightfire asked Shadow through the team's telepathic link.

Shadow looked over at Nightfire, who was running on her left with Sparky on her left, Super Titan behind them, and she was flying in the middle. _She said that Cheshire is robbing jewelry stores in town._

_Cheshire?_ Super Titan questioned and looked curiously at them.

_From what I remember my dad telling me about the villains they fought, she was like some kind of ninja lady who wore a cat like mask. I think she was in the League of Assassins or something like that,_ Sparky answered.

Nightfire nodded. _That's right. They thought she vanished years ago but I guess she's back and ready to catch up on her crime spree._

The team suddenly stopped in the street when they noticed police cars around a building with yellow police tape around the area, telling citizens to keep away. The four teens walked up to the area and looked around the area to see that the window was broken and what was originally on display was now either gone or thrown about the area. The group then noticed police men giving them weary looks but looked away quickly, going back to work. Suddenly, Sheriff Smith walked up to them but the police tape kept them separated from each other.

"Well, looks like you four are too late," He said, venom in his voice. "What kept you? Busy doing your nails and makeup?"

While Sparky and Shadow held back their glares and comebacks, Nightfire and Super Titan yelled in unison. "Watch it!"

Sheriff Smith smirked. "No good brats."

He then walked off while getting daggers shot at him from Nightfire and Super Titan still. Super Titan then sighed. "If I only had laser vision."

Nightfire sighed and crossed his arms. "When is that guy going to accept the fact that we're here to stay?"

Shadow set a hand on his shoulder. "Don't pay any attention to him, Nightfire. He'll learn to accept us. Maybe even work alongside us one day."

Nightfire scoffed at the thought of working with the old fart. However, he still smiled back at Shadow, happy she could always look on the bright side of things. "Maybe. Now, let find that thief."

Sparky nodded as he walked back to them after talking to a nearby cop. "According to the report from that guy over there, this is the third place she's robbed tonight. There are four more jewelry stores in town though."

Nightfire nodded. "Right. If we all split up and each of us stake out a store, one of us will spot her. The one that does follows her and call the rest of the team to come to your location."

"Do we attack?" Super Titans asked, seeming to finally accept the fact that Nightfire was the leader.

"No," Nightfire said. "According to her file, she very dangerous and I don't want to take a chance here."

Sparky nodded. "Okay then. Let's head out."

* * *

><p>Sparky sat on top of the jewelry store quietly and peered down at the street below. He watched as cars flew by, probably going over the speed limit, and people walking their dogs pass by. He sighed. If he hadn't lived in Jump City all his life and this was his first glance at it, he would have never guessed it would be home to so many criminals. Honestly, it just seemed like your typical, everyday city on the coast of California. However, just about everybody in America knew the city wasn't typical. Not one bit.<p>

In a way though, Sparky was thankful for that. If it weren't for the criminals in the world, there would be no heroes. There would be no Titans and he most certainly wouldn't be a Teen Titan. He might not even be here if it weren't for all of this. He wouldn't have met such great friends either. You can't have good without bad, right?

* * *

><p>Super Titan leaned his back on the wall of the jewelry store in the alley and stared at the ground. So far, nothing interesting had happened so far and he was beginning to get impatient. He really needed to get some patience. If he didn't, then there's no telling how he might screw up another mission. He sighed then and looked up at the night sky, seeing the moon shines down on the store. He was totally focused on it.<p>

Until a figure jumped over him from one roof to the other. He was shocked at first then climbed up to the roof to see who the figure was. He looked at the silhouetted figure that stood a few yards away from him. It was a female and he immediately dubbed her as Cheshire and contacted the rest of the team before chasing after her as she took off. As he chased her, she didn't even look back at him but just kept jumping from one roof to another.

He watched her as she skillfully leapt from place to place like a professional. Well, this was Cheshire so of course she was a pro! She had trained for years, much longer than any of them. After a few minutes of chasing her, Super Titan was beginning to run low on stamina.

However, Shadow's voice suddenly broke through to him. _We're here!_

He glanced around and noticed that the whole team was all around him, running, well, in Shadow's case, flying, by his side. He smirked, feeling pride in himself and the team and he set his sights back on Cheshire as he still chased after her. She turned then jumped down into an alleyway and they followed. They landed in front of their target and gasped when the sharp end of an arrow shined in the moonlight at them dangerously.

"Look out!" Nightfire shouted as the arrow flew at them but their leader deflected it with a birdarang.

"Sand down!" The enemy shouted from the shadows as they pointed another arrow at them quickly.

Nightfire stood protectively in front of his team. "Step out of the shadows and show yourself."

The girl scoffed but did so. Instead of it being Cheshire, it turned out it was a seventeen year old girl with firey red hair that reached just past her chest but it's was thrown over her right shoulder. She wore a black mask over her eyes that made them look white. Her top was white with one long right sleeve with the end of it black while on the left it was sleeveless but she wore a black glove on her left hand and the top showed her stomach. She also wore a black belt to go with her white shorts. She had white and black legging that hung loosely around her legs with black boots underneath. She had a black carrier on her back that held her arrows and she was still pointing one right at them. The team stared in shock.

"What?" The girl asked. "Don't know another Teen Titan when you see one?"

"What?" The team said in unison.

The girl lowered her bow and sighed. "You didn't look over the Titans East's team member files, did you?"

Nightfire scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, I've been pretty busy..."

Sparky smiled suddenly. "Hey, you must be on iCye's team!"

The girl nodded. "Right. You're Sparky and I know the rest of you are Shadow, Nightfire, and Super Titan. Name's White Arrow by the way."

"Well," Nightfire began. "What are you doing in Jump City?"

"Hunting down Cheshire," White Arrow replied loudly. "And I prefer to work alone."

She began to walk away but Nightfire shouted at her anyway. "What do you mean? This is our town and if you're a Titan looking for Cheshire like us, then you're going to have to tag along with us."

White Arrow turned and glared at Nightfire. "This is personal business that I need to settle with her."

Shadow stared at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, well, well," A voice said from above them. They all looked up and gasped at the sight of Cheshire staring down at them from on top of a roof. "Looks like my little girl has met up with Jump City's new 'big and bad' Teen Titans."

White Arrow glared. "Cheshire!"

The team got into defensive positions and White Arrow aimed her arrow at Cheshire. The woman laughed at them though and jumped right in front of them, a smirk on her face behind her cat like mask. She easily walked up to them and stopped when she was three yards away, acting casual but also keeping her guard up. Even if they were little rookies, that didn't mean they were unskilled. She knew good well that Nightwing would have trained his son as intensely as Batman had trained him.

"Come kiddies," Cheshire said with a quick smirked then turned and took off. "Let's see if you can keep up!"

The Titans then took off at full speed. Cheshire laughed the whole way down the alley before ducking out and onto a nearby roof. Most of the team began to climb to the roof but Shadow flew up and over and followed the ninja like woman. She glared at the woman's taunts that she kept throwing back at her and suddenly swung her hand out.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Shadow shouted and a shield of black energy appeared in front of Cheshire.

The woman skidded to a stop and looked up at Shadow with a smirk. "You really shouldn't have done that."

Shadow trembled at the threat but stood her ground. However, Cheshire suddenly jumped at her and aimed a kick at her. Shadow blocked it but missed Cheshire's knee that she jabbed into her stomach. Shadow fell to the ground on her back. She began to stand back up but was suddenly wrapped up in invisible wire that Cheshire had set up. Before Shadow could say her chant, Cheshire put tape over her mouth.

Cheshire smirked. "Not much of a hero, are you?"

Shadow glared as her eyes glowed white. She suddenly turned her head when she heard a voice. "Shadow! Why are you just standing there?" Nightfire shouted as he and the rest of the team with White Arrow came running towards them.

Shadow tried to warn them about the wire but her attempts were useless. Sparky was in the lead and tripped over the wire and fell to the ground as he got wrapped up in it, and his hand-held stingers hit the wire, electrocuting him and Shadow. The others stood back, surprised. However White stepped forward and glared at Cheshire over the wire that separated them from her.

Sparky weakly stood up from the wire as Shadow's now unconscious form hung in the wire. he then looked at the rest of the team. He then looked over at Cheshire like the rest of them were. She laughed with a smirk on her face behind her mask. "Nice try, Titans. You're not as bad as I thought but you are still in need of desperate work."

She then began to turn to take off again but her White Arrow cough and turn back in time to see an arrow fly right at her. It struck her, mask knocking it from her face and making her stumble back. She looked at them, her face now visible. She smirked again though and took off again and out of sight. Super Titan got ready to chase after h but Nightfire grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"Forget it," Nightfire said. "She's not sticking around her anymore now that she's come face to face with us."

"But she'll be back," Sparky said.

Nightfire nodded and walked over to Shadow and cut her free and caught her limp form in his arms before setting her on his back, piggy back style. The team then looked over at White Arrow, who had walked through the wire and over to the mask that Cheshire left behind. She had picked it up and now stared down at the cat's smile on it, staring right back at her. As if mocking her. She clenched her hand around her bow, trying to control her anger.

She then looked over at them all and sighed. "I'm...sorry. It's probably my fault she got away."

Nightfire shook his head. "It's fine. She's gone now and that's all that matters at the moment besides getting Shadow back to the tower to relax."

Sparky nodded. "We all have personal issues."

"Besides, you are a pretty good archer," Super Titan complimented.

White Arrow looked at them and smiled slightly. "Thanks. I better get heading back to the Titans' East."

As she turned to leave, Nightfire suddenly called out to her. "Hey! White Arrow!" She turned her head and looked at him from the edge of the roof. "It's good to have you as a Titan! Give our regards to the Titans' East!"

White Arrow smiled again before jumping into the alleyway and taking off.

* * *

><p><strong>Moro: Well, you've guys have gotten to meet another Titan from a different team! Also, Cheshire was in this chapter! Thank you so much for reading and please review so I can know how I can improve. It would be highly appreciated.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time on The Titans of Tomorrow!<strong>_

_**Nightwing: Guys, we'd like you to meet an old friend of ours.**_

_**?: Hi! I've heard so much about you guys.**_

_**Cyborg: We'd also like you to meet a new team member.**_

_**?: Hi. Nice to meet you guys. I've especially wanted to meet you, Nightfire.**_

_**Nightfire: Really? Me?**_

_**Shadow: Azarath Metri-**_

_**Sparky: Jealous a little, I see?**_


	10. Lori

**Moro: Welcome to the tenth chapter of this story everyone!I'm very happy to see we have ****picked up some new readers and I'm anxious to see your review on this tenth chapter. I hope you guys are ready because this is going to be_long_ story so sit back and relax!**

* * *

><p><em>The Titans of Tomorrow<em>

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Ten:_  
><em>Lori<em>

Kori paced back and forth in her room, anxious for the report from Richard. The Titans had headed to the Hall of Justice the night before last because the Justice League wanted to talk to them about how the new Teen Titans were doing. They were impressed with how far the team has progressed. But they still needed much more work. They were just a little confused to why they were so fascinated by the new generation of Teen Titans.

When the meeting was over, Richard went to the Titan's Tower with Cyborg to ask about Cheshire in person and found out they had failed in catching her. Now he had been training them for a day and a half, anxious for them to get better fast. However, Kori knew how pushy and short he can be with people. He expected big things from them and he needed to learn that people can't always deliver to his standard sometimes.

This left Kori home alone with Kyra sleeping while she anxiously waited to hear what Richard had to say about the team's training, hoping he wasn't going over board and pulling Nightfire into his ways. Because she was really scared of the thought of her son to become a hero who didn't know when to stop being one.

The phone suddenly rang and Kori ran to it quickly and answered. "Richard!" However, it was only Garfield asking if she had heard from Richard yet and she frowned. "No I have not. I thought he was you but...I'll talk to you later. I must keep this line free."

Kori hung up the phone quickly without a good bye and went back to her pacing. It only took a few minutes for her to finally give into biting her finger nails. She knew it wasn't good to do that but she was too nervous and she had to keep herself sane some how.

Suddenly, the phone rang again and Kori jumped at it and answered it anxiously. "Richard!"

"Star? Is that you?" A familiar voice but Kori couldn't place it.

"Who is this? I do not know you but I do," Kori stated simply.

"It's Terra, Star," The voice said.

Kori jumped up, excited. "Terra! Where have you been all this time my good friend?"

"You know. I've been around," Terra said with a laugh. "Just raising my daughter."

"Really?" Kori asked. "How old is she?"

"She's sixteen actually," Terra said.

Kori gasped with a smile. "That's how old my son is!" Kori then thought. "Terra, not wanting to be rude but why are you calling after all this time?"

Terra was silent for a moment. Then she spoke. "I want to see if my daughter can be a Titan. She's trained and she's been wanting to join for a while."

Kori smiled. "Well, let me ask Richard about it and I'll get back to you on it."

Terra smiled. "Thanks." She then hung up.

Moments later, the phone rang once again and, once again, Kori rushed to it. "Richard!"

"Hey, Kori," Richard greeted, exhaustion thick in his voice.

Kori sighed in relief of it actually being him this time. "Richard! What's going on? How is the team doing? How is Nightfire?"

"They're all good," Richard assured her. "We just got done training and they've all fallen asleep onto the couch in the living room, leaning against the other for support. Reminds me of the times we've spent nights training to collapse on the couch of exhaustion."

Kori nodded, remembering also. "That's good, honey. Oh! You won't believe who just called me!"

* * *

><p>Nightfire woke up first out of him, Super Titan, and Sparky. Shadow was in the infirmary at the moment, still recovering from the electric shock she got when she was trapped in the wire. In fact, the last they checked on her, which was last night, she was still recovering like her mother did when she attacked by Adonis that one time. Raven told them she eventually would have to recover normally.<p>

So, Nightfire decided to stand up and go check on his comrade. He quickly glanced at the clock though and saw it was 5:00 pm. He apparently didn't sleep as long as it felt like he did. But he shrugged and continued to the door and walked out of the living room and down the hundreds of halls that was in the Tower and up a bunch of stairs before finally coming to the room he was looking for.

As the door slid open, he glanced over at the bed closest to the window and smiled at the sight of Shadow finally laying comfortably on the bed, sound asleep. He walked into the room and over to her bed. He watched her sleep for a moment before looking over at the table next to her bed to see her communicator laying there with some other items she had on her that they had to take out of her pockets.

He stood there for a few more moments before turning and walking out of the room. He headed back down the halls and many staircases until he was once again in the living room. He stopped though and was surprised at the sight before him. His teammates were awake and sitting awkwardly on the couch with Nightwing and Cyborg standing before them with a woman Starfire's age that had short cut blonde hair with a girl Nightfire's age standing right next to her and his breath caught in his throat.

She had peach tanned skin that showed how much she'd gone to the beach. She also had long, platinum blonde hair that came to her butt and was combed back so that it was behind her ears and pulled into a low ponytail to go with bright blue eyes. She wore a black shirt that hugged her torso but fell off her left shoulder with tan short shorts as her bottoms and black hiking boots with black gloves and goggles.

They all looked up at him suddenly and Nightfire tried to compose himself again. Nightwing began to speak as he walked over to the couch to join his teammates. "Nightfire, we were just waiting for you. We want to introduce you to someone."

"This is Lori," Cyborg said, gesturing towards the young girl then towards the woman. "Her mother here is Terra. Terra was a Teen Titan like us and she wants Lori to join the team."

"I hope it's not too much trouble," Terra said.

Lori smiled at them. "I've heard so much about you all on the news, in magazines, and at school. I've just been so excited to meet you all. Especially you, Nightfire."

Nightfire slightly blushed, shocked at her statement. "You wanted to meet me?"

Lori nodded. "Yep. You're the center of attention of most of the girls in my hometown right now. I really admire your skills and was hoping you could teach me some."

"Oh," Nightfire said, still stunned. He then smiled. "Well, welcome to the team."

Lori smiled. "Thanks. I'm so excited about this."

Sparky suddenly spoke up. "How is Shadow, Nightfire?"

Nightfire looked over at Sparky. "She's doing fine. She was sleeping when I went and checked on her a few minutes ago."

"Shadow?" Lori asked. "Is she okay?"

"She got shocked pretty bad on our last mission," Super Titan answered.

"I see," Lori replied.

Nightwing suddenly coughed into his hand to get their attention before speaking again. "Well, we'll let you all get used to each other. We're going to head back to Kori with Terra and let the team catch up with each other."

* * *

><p>After two hours of giving Lori a tour of the Tower and showing her where her room was located, the team walked back into the living room but were surprised to see a figure sitting on the couch. The figure, Shadow, turned from the TV towards them and smiled at them weakly but then gave Lori a confused look.<p>

"Shadow!" Sparky said.

Nightfire lead the rest of the team over to Shadow on the couch. "Shadow, how are you feeling?"

Shadow nodded towards them but was surprised at them still. Especially at the fact that Lori was clinging tightly to Nightfire's arm with a smile on her face. However, the purple haired girl shook her head and finally found her voice. "Better...Who is this?"

Nightfire smiled and looked at Lori who smiled at him. "This is Lori, Terra's daughter. Nightwing introduced her earlier and is now a part of the team."

"Really?" Shadow asked, surprised.

Super Titan nodded. "Yeah."

Before anyone could say anything else, the alarm went off with the red, flashing light to match. Nightfire pulled away from Lori and ran to the giant computer in the front of the room and brought up a screen and quickly a picture of some robbers robbing a bank and before having a car chase with some cops.

Nightfire turned to his team. "Titans, move!"

Super Titan ran out the door with Sparky right behind him. Lori ran next to Nightfire as they made their way to the door with Shadow behind them, pulling her hood onto her head quickly. However, before she could make it out the door, Nightfire turned around and held up his hands, making her stop in mid air.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked.

Nightfire helped her ease back onto the couch and removed her hood from her head. "You need to stay here and relax. Take it easy or else you might fall back into that state again. Okay?"

Shadow looked up at him sadly but nodded. "Okay."

"Nightfire?" Lori called from the doorway.

Nightfire looked up at her then ran towards her and they were both gone. Shadow stared at where they had been only moments ago before hanging her head and staring at her lap, ashamed of herself. She really was the weak link of the team. She sighed as the fridge's door flew open and food came flying out, thanks to her emotions causing her powers to act up again.

* * *

><p>Lori stood on a floating rock with Nightfire on it with her as Sparky ran on their left and Super Titan on their right as they chased after the robbers in their get away car. Nightfire was knelt down on the rock, holding onto the side tightly as he stared down at the car.<p>

"Have to aim this just right," Nightfire mumbled as he pulled out an explosive disc and tossed it at the car through the busted back window. It hit the back of one of the chairs and released a smoke that blinded the robbers and burned their eyes. As they lost control of the car, Nighftire smirked. "Great! Now, Lori, quickly make a ramp!"

Lori nodded and pushed her hands upward into the air and created a ramp from the ground. The car quickly went up the ramp, avoiding the line of cars it came close to hitting. It then soured through the air and the smoke was beginning to disappear from the car as they rolled down the windows. But shockingly, the robbers jumped from the car to get away from the burning smoke.

"Sparky, catch them!" Nightfire shouted.

"I can help!" Lori shouted and rose the ground out from under Sparky and flew him towards one of the robbers just in time to catch him. For the other one, she used another rock to catch him before he could hit the ground. "Nice!"

Nightfire nodded but suddenly spotted the car about to hit a near by building. "Super Titan!"

"On it!" Super Titan shouted and jumped in front of the building and caught the car and skidded back. He came to a stop after his back gently tapped the glass of the building. He then set the car down with a sigh. "That was too close."

Nightfire smirked and nodded to Lori and she nodded back. She then controlled the rocks everyone was on to land near Super Titan. Sparky grabbed the other robber and quickly tied him up with the other one before looking over at the rest of the team. He smirked. "Another job well done!"

Nightfire smiled with a nod at his friend. "Yep! Great job guys. You did good for your first time, Lori."

Lori smiled. "Thank you. It's no big deal."

Super Titan walked up to them all and frowned at the robbers. "Should we wait for the police or not?"

"Me and Lori will wait," Nightfire said quickly. "You and Sparky should head back to the Tower to check on Shadow."

Sparky nodded and he and Super Titan took off. When they were gone, Lori turned to Nightfire with a smile. "So, there's someting I've been wanting to ask you."

Nightfire smiled. "Fire away."

"Are you and Shadow a, um, couple?" Lori asked.

Nightfire's suddenly felt all his blood go to his face as it burned with a crimson blush on his cheeks. "What? No! What would make you think that?"

"Well," Lori began shyly. "I don't listen to those rumors in magazines or the internet or anything but they all say you are and you two do seem that way when you're on TV. And when we were at the Tower, you acted so caring towards her."

Nightfire awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Well, we are close but trust me, we are not an item."

Lori smiled and grabbed his hand, causing Nightfire to smile back. "That's good to know."

* * *

><p>Super Titan and Sparky walked into the Tower's living room to see it was a wreck and Shadow was trying to clean it up. They awkwardly stood in the doorway, waiting for her to notice them. Finally, Sparky coughed into his hand and Shadow looked up at them, shocked to see them back already.<p>

"What happened here?" Super Titan asked.

Shadow began to stutter at first before she finally found her words. "My emotions cause my powers to get out of control sometimes."

Sparky walked over to her with Super Titan right behind him and set a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Shadow shook her head. She then looked around. "Where is Nightfire and Lori?"

Super Titan sighed. "They stayed back to wait for the police."

Shadow frowned. "By themselves? Together?" Suddenly, the sink exploded from the counter and landed in front of them. "Oops."

"I think someone is jealous," Sparky said.

Shadow shook her head. "I-I'm not..."

Super Titan smirked but set a hand on Shadow's shoulder. "It's okay, Shadow. You don't need to worry."

Shadow frowned but sighed. "If you say so."

* * *

><p><strong>Moro: Well, thank you for reading and please review and tell me how you like the story so far and how I can improve.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time on The Titans of Tomorrow!<strong>_

_**Shadow: They've taken Nightfire!**_

_**Lori: Oh no! What do we do?**_

_**Sparky: Split up and search! They could be anywhere by now!**_

_**Nightfire: Uh...where am I?**_

_**?: You belong to us now, Nightfire?**_

_**Shadow: I have to find him before who knows what happens to him!**_


	11. Double Trouble

_The Titans of Tomorrow_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Eleven:_  
><em>Double Trouble<em>

Shadow stood up slowly from her bed and stared out the window at the rising sun. She sighed as she turned from the beautiful scene and toward her closet. She slowly made her way over to it and opened it up. She slowly got dressed as her thoughts drifted over the events of the last week.

She had been stuck in the bed the whole time while Lori took her place. She knew the team wasn't trying to replace but they were sure doing a good job making it feel that way. She was the one having to stay locked up in the tower, sitting in front of the TV, watching her team fight off evil in the city. Even when she finally had enough of watching them and finally changed the channel, there they were again, the media going crazy over the new member. Apparently saying Shadow had left and Lori had taken her place too.

"Well, today I'm going to show them I'm still here," Shadow said as she put her hood onto her head. She then turned to look at her reflection in her mirror. "I'm not going anywhere..."

Suddenly, her reflection seemed to pulse, shocking Shadow. She backed away from the mirror then sighed before leaving her room.

* * *

><p>Rave turned toward Cheshire, a smirk clear on his face as he set her payment on the table between them. "Thank you for your business. It's highly appreciated."<p>

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Cheshie said with a quick laugh. She then picked up the money and began to count it. "But it was an easy job. I even got to play with my daughter a little."

Bandit sat close by, staring out the window. "How is she anyway, Mother?"

Cheshire smirked. "What do you care? I mean, you're only half siblings. But she's doing fine. Still as stubborn as her father."

Bandit scoffed and turned back to looking out the window. Rave smirked. "Well, isn't family a fun thing. But anyway, thanks again for this."

Cheshire smirked. "Like I said, it was easy. Are you going to tell me why you wanted the girl electrocuted now?"

"You'll find out when the time comes," Rave said, the smirk still visible.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the living room, Sparky and Lori were having a heated video game battle while Super Titan ate cereal at the table close by. He would glance over at the two every now and again but mainly, he was focused on his cereal. He was also focused on Nightfire who was over on the side panels, working on something pretty secretive apparently. Super Titan trusted him but he thought that he should be informed either way.<p>

"Ha!" Sparky shouted as he got the upper hand in the game.

Lori smirked over at him as she swiftly moved her craft over and caused Sparky's to crash. "Oh yeah! Who's your boss?"

"Oh man," Sparky groaned. "How do you keep beating me?"

"I'm a pro," Lori simply stated as she stood up and smiled. "I do have my secrets."

Sparky smirked then turned back to the game. "Then I need to practice."

Lori giggled as she walked away from the older boy and over to their team leader. She glanced over his shoulder and over at the panels he was working on, trying to get a good glimpse at what he was up to. Suddenly, he stopped what he was doing.

"Can I help you?" Nightfire asked.

Lori laughed as she hugged him from behind and smiled. "I love being on this team."

Nightfire smirked at her before turning off the panels. "I'm glad you do."

Suddenly, the doors to the room opened up and Shadow walked into the room. She looked around and noticed everyone looking at her. Nightfire broke away from Lori and walked over to his teammate with a smile. Shadow simply stared at him, suddenly feeling a weird pulse travel through her again but ignored it, like she had been doing all week.

"Are you okay?" Nightfire asked. "Are you feeling better?"

Shadow nodded and forced a smile. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just need to eat before heading out on my next mission with your guys! Let the world know that I can't be kept down."

Sparky smirked. "That's our girl."

Shadow nodded towards him before pushing past Nightfire gently and heading into the kitchen and began to make herself a bowl of cereal. Nightfire watched her for a moment before turning back to Lori, who was waiting for him to now join her on the couch. Super Titan finished his cereal but decided to keep Shadow company at the table and fill her in on what she's missed while she was out.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. The red light flashed around the tower and the team immediately ran to the computer. Nightfire typed a few keys on the keyboard before bringing up what was going on in the city. Apparently, it was a robbery by an unidentified villain down at the bank. Before anyone could blink, the team was out of the room and heading to the city.

* * *

><p>Slowly, a sixteen year old girl laughed as she lifted up the bag of money she had successfully collected. Her pixie cut, fiery red hair reflected the sun's rays as she walked away from the bank, happily done with her business there. She wore a white tank top to go with her red shorts and her red boots. Her blue eyes traveled over to the horizon to see figures heading her way and she smirked, knowing exactly who it was.<p>

"Looks like the Teen Titans are coming to get me. Goody," She said with a smirk and tossed the money on the ground before running towards them.

_Who is this?_ Nightfire asked the team through the link they all had, happy to have it back.

_No clue,_ Super Titan replied.

_But she's going down!_ Lori added with a smirk clear on her face as she traveled on her levitating rock with Nightfire on it with her.

_Watch out for what she can do though,_ Shadow commented. _There's no telling what she has up her sleeves._

_Got it!_ Lori replied before raising her hands in the air and causing the girl to be launched from the ground into the air by a chunk of rock. "How's that?"

Shadow gave no reply to this but focused on the target at hand. She and everyone else gasped when the girl suddenly cloned herself quick enough to catch herself and keeping her from hitting the ground. The girl smirked and so did the clone of her.

"Hello, Titans!" They said in unison. "Name's Double Trouble and you're deep in it!"

Suddenly, more Double Troubles appeared and they all ran at the group of Titans. Nightfire jumped off the rock and threw an explosive disk at two of the clones. Smoke came from it, blinding them for the moment. Nightfire then jumped into the smoke, taking this opportunity to attack them while they couldn't see.

Lori nodded at this before running at another clone and slamming her rock into her. As the clone skidded back, Lori jumped from her platform and walked over to her opponent and peered down at her. The clone then looked up at her and smirked as she cloned herself, making five enemies for Lori to fight against now. However, the blonde simply smirked before putting up her fists and getting ready for a fight.

_Super Titan! Sparky! I have an idea!_ Shadow stated quickly as she trapped a clone in a sphere but it expanded and began to crack as it cloned itself over and over again.

_We're listening!_ Super Titan said as he pushed back three clones that had all jumped at him at once.

_Lay it on us!_ Sparky shouted as he electrocuted a line of six clones.

_Listen closely,_ Shadow said as the sphere she had the clones it broke open and they all jumped out and glared at her.

Nightfire slammed his staff into the stomach of a clone before turning around quickly and knocking a clone off his back then keeping another clone from grabbing his torso. However, they just kept coming and he was beginning to get tired of turning around in circles over and over again. Finally, he put his staff back in his belt before launching more explosive discs in the area, blinding the clones again.

_Lori!_ Nightfire shouted out to his teammate.

_On it!_ Lori replied.

Before six clones could jump him, the ground under Nightfire came up and he was soon standing on top of a pillar Lori had created. He smirked over at her but saw she was too busy taking care of a few clones herself. He smirked and put up his hands, ready to launch some starbolts at the clones. However, he froze and stared up at the tower of clones smirking down at them.

"What you going to do, pretty boy?" A Double Trouble clone asked from the top of the tower.

"Nightfire!" Shadow suddenly shouted.

Nightfire and the clones looked over just in time to see and a sphere of black energy floating towards them with Sparky in it, making it spark with electricity. The ball slammed into the clones, knocking them down like a bunch of bowling pins. Then Super Titan jumped up on top of the pillar and helped Nightfire get back on the ground.

"Thanks," Nightfire said.

"Don't thank me," Super Titan said then glanced over at Shadow. "Thank her."

Nightfire looked over at his teammate and saw her still controlling the sphere Sparky was traveling in and knocking down more and more clones, causing them to vanish after they hit the ground. He then looked over at Lori to see she still needed help. He looked at Super Titan and he nodded as they both ran to their teammate's side.

_They just keep coming!_ Lori shouted in frustration as she created a wall of stone between her and the clones.

"Don't worry," Nightfire said and got ready to shoot some starbolts.

"We're here to help," Super Titan finshed.

The raven haired teen then broke through the stone wall and tackled five clones to the ground. Nightfire began to blast starbolts at them, knocking them back as Lori created balls of stone and began to throw them at the clones also. As the team battled, the real Double Trouble stood on top of a near by roof, watching the fight unfold. She smirked as she made sure for every clone they took down, three more would appear.

Her eyes then landed on the battling Nightfire and she smiled. "Well aren't you just dreamy. Even better than your pictures in the magazines. I just want you for my own!" She then smirked. "I think I might just take you for my own."

She quickly jumped off the roof and landed on the ground safely and created ten clones behind her. They all then ran up behind Nightfire. Shadow slammed the electric sphere into a few more clones before turning around to see the clones heading towards Nightfire.

She gasped. "No!" The sphere suddenly vanished and Sparky fell to the ground hard. Some mailboxes even seemed to explode with the scream. "Nightfire!"

The leader turned around slowly and glanced over at Shadow before getting jumped by the clones. Shadow began to desperately fly towards him to help but the clones suddenly tossed Sparky at her and the two fell in a heap on the ground together. Super Titan and Lori were also jumped by some clones and were held down and watched in desperation as Nightfire was taken away.

"Nightfire!" Shadow and Lori shouted out, wanting to help but unable to.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean they have taken my son?" Starfire shouted, her voice shaking the whole tower with her fury.<p>

The remaining members of the team stood back and listened to her shouts while the rest of the original five and Terra stood back behind the furious alien woman and watched the teens cringe in fear of getting hit by a starbolt. She flew in front of the four teens, her eyes glowing a bright green. She was obviously fighting the urge to attack them at the moment.

Shadow pulled her hood over her head, ashamed. "We tried but..."

"We were greatly outnumbered," Sparky finished for her.

Super Titan nodded. "Yeah. She could clone herself and we were unable to-"

"To save my son! Now we have no idea where-" Starfire continued but stopped when Nightwing set a hand on her shoulder.

"Star, calm down. We'll get him back," Nightwing said.

Sparky nodded. "Right. We'll split up."

"Hm?" Starfire asked, confused.

"Me and Super Titan will take North Jump City," Sparky said. "Shadow and Lori, you two handle South Jump City, okay?"

"Got it," Shadow said sternly.

Lori nodded but looked over at Shadow awkwardly, worried about her and wondering why she was acting so strange. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Nightfire's eyes slowly opened and he immediately remembered what had happened before he had blacked out. He struggled to move but found he was tied up to a chair. He struggled a little more and found that he couldn't use his starbolts. He suddenly understood how Shadow must have felt when Bandit held her captive. He looked around a little and glared at the figure that stepped from the shadows towards him suddenly.<p>

Double Trouble smirked down at him. "Well, well, well, look who I caught."

"What do you want with me?" Nightfire shouted at her angrily, still struggling to get free.

Double Trouble set her index finger on his forehead and he stopped struggling but glared at her. "You're so cute when you're angry."

* * *

><p>Shadow flew through the air ahead of Lori, who stood on her levitating rock and watched Shadow fly in front of her. She still felt out of place. She had a feeling Shadow wasn't happy with her but she couldn't imagine why. So, she stayed silent and waited for Shadow to speak to her. Currently, the purple haired girl was trying to find Nightfire and establish a telepathic link with him but she was having no such luck so far.<p>

Finally, Lori couldn't take the silence and she spoke. "Is there anyway I can help?"

"No. I've got it," Shadow said as she continued to focus. "I think I'm getting something..."

Lori looked hopeful. "Really?"

Shadow nodded._ Nightfire...Come on! Tell me something!_

_Shadow! I'm being help captive on the pier I think. I hear water so...Please hurry,_ Nightfire's voice desperately said in Shadow's head.

_Don't worry. I'm coming,_ Shadow replied. She then turned around to Lori. "Come on! We have to save Nightfire!"

* * *

><p>Shadow and Lori landed on the pier and glanced around at the abandoned buildings. There were so many of them and there was no telling which one Nightfire was being held in. Shadow sighed and Lori looked around, hoping to see Super Titan or Sparky but they weren't there yet. They were on their own here.<p>

"Let's split up to find him," Shadow said.

Lori nodded. "Alright."

Shadow flew off and Lori turned and ran the opposite way. She rushed to one of the buildings and tore the door open and looked inside to see it was empty. She sighed and ran to the next one but it was empty also. She continued this cycle over and over again until she was down to her last building. She kicked the door down quickly and smirked to see figures in the room.

"Nightfire!" Lori shouted as she ran to them.

"Lori!" Nightfire shouted out to her.

Lori smirked as Nightfire stood up, still tied up, and swung around and slammed the back of the chair into Double Trouble, knocking her down. Lori smirked as she rose her hands in the air and suddenly a muddy chunk of earth from the sea exploded from the floor of the warehouse and threw it at Double Trouble. Nightfire quickly slammed the chair into the wall and broke it. He then blasted the muddy earth with starbolts over and over again. Soon it was hardened, making it impossible for Double Trouble to clone herself anymore.

Nightfire smirked. "There we go."

* * *

><p>Shadow opened up one of the warehouse's doors to find it empty. Just like all the others she had looked inside of. She groaned and slammed it shut, accidently making it come off its hinges though thanks to her powers. She sighed and turned around and ran a hand through her hair. She had looked through all the buildings on her side. She may as well go and see how Lori is doing.<p>

Suddenly, she heard a huge slam and she knew what was going on. She immediately flew towards the sound.

* * *

><p>"Nightfire!" Lori shouted as she ran to her leader and hugged him tightly.<p>

Nightfire blushed deeply but hugged her back. "Thanks, Lori."

Lori leaned back but kept her arms around his neck, a huge smile on her face. "Nightfire...I was so worried."

"Don't worry," Nightfire said reassuringly. "I'm fine."

Lori smiled from ear to ear. Suddenly, she leaned forward and smashed her lips against his and began to kiss him. Nightfire was shocked at first. However, he returned it. They continued kissing for a good few more moments before they backed away from each other, both breathing deeply as they leaned their foreheads against each others. They smiled.

"What's going on here?" A voice suddenly said from the doorway. The two turned and saw Shadow standing there. The darkness blocked the pained look on her face from their eyes. "Nightfire?"

"Shadow, where are the others?" Nightfire asked as he released Lori and walked towards the purple haired girl.

As if on cue, Sparky and Super Titan came up from behind Shadow and ran into the warehouse. The two ran to Nightfire and Lori and asked if they were okay. This distracted them and gave Shadow the chance to turn away from them and place her hood on her head as she walked away from the building to the edge of the pier's railing to stare down at the waters below.

She felt her emotions suddenly exploding inside her, causing some of the warehouse buildings to suddenly collapse. She took deep breathes, trying to calm herself. Sadly, she could not and she continued to stare down at her reflection in the water, wondering what evil lied below.

* * *

><p><strong>Moro: Uh oh! Looks like conflict is rising amongst the team. Wonder what Rave is up to also? The only way to find out is to review and to continue reading! Don't forget to check my profile for updates on the New Teen Titan's roster's profiles!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time on The Titans of Tomorrow!<strong>_

_**Sparky: Looks like Nightfire and Lori are the team's first couple. They seem happy.**_

_**Super Titan: That's great to hear.**_

_**Shadow: Yeah. Great.**_

_**Super Titan: Shadow, what's going on with your powers? They seem completely out of your control.**_

_**Shadow: I can't...I have to go...**_


	12. Awkward

_The Titans of Tomorrow_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Twelve:_  
><em>Awkward<em>

_BANG!_

"What was that?" Lori shouted out as she clung to Nightfire, her boyfriend.

Nightfire looked over his shoulder and from his place on the couch in the living room over to Sparky, who was currently seated playing a card game with Super Titan at the table near the kitchen. They looked over at him and shrugged, signalling they had no idea what had made the sudden disturbance. Nightfire stood up, getting away from Lori's iron grip at the moment.

"We got this," Super Titan said as he and Sparky stood from the table, abandoning their game.

Sparky nodded. "Yeah. You two just relax. I think it was Shadow again."

With that, Super Titan and Sparky left the room. Nightfire sighed and sat back down beside Lori, who looked at him worried. She sighed and looked away. He glanced over at her curiously. She then looked back at him, her blue eyes full of sorrow.

"Shadow's powers have been acting really crazy lately," Lori informed him.

Nightfire nodded. "I know."

Lori sighed and grabbed his arm again. "Nightfire, I'm scared for her. Is she going to be okay?"

Nightfire nodded and smiled. "Shadow's a tough girl. She's really come a long way since we got the team together. She used to be extremely shy but now she's changed. I think when Bandit kidnapped her that kind of helped her ease into being more outgoing." Lori nodded but still looked worried. "The question is, are you okay?"

Lori began to nod but quickly shook her head. "No. I don't think Shadow wants me here."

"What makes you think that?" Nightfire asked.

* * *

><p>Sparky walked up to Shadow's door and looked at it curiously. Super Titan was at his side and was also analyzing the door. Finally, Super Titan knocked on the door. It slid open instantly and they saw Shadow laying on her back on her bed quietly while her room looked like a tornado had just come and gone through it. The two boys walked into the room quietly, cautious of what might happen if they made any sudden sound.<p>

"Uh, Shadow?" Super Titan finally spoke up.

The purple haired girl's head slowly lifted up as she looked up at the two. They looked at her quietly, her eyes red from crying and her hair a tussled mess. She slowly sat up on her bed and hung her head again and stayed quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Help me..."

Sparky and Super Titan were immediately at her side, just in time to catch her before she could collapse onto the floor. They sat her up straight as more items slowly began to rattle around her room, threatening to shoot out at them. She sniffled a little before leaning onto Super Titan for help to sit up. He blushed slightly at this, not used to being so close to a girl. But he helped her sit up.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Sparky asked as he gently rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

Shadow sniffled again for a moment and tried to calm herself down and finally spoke. "My powers...They're going crazy and...It's scarey. I'm loosing control again..."

"Why are you so upset?" Sparky asked as he spoke in a soothing tone, hoping to help her. "Your powers are heavily effected by your powers so what's made you so upset?"

Before Shadow could respond, there was a huge explosion that shook the whole tower. The three comrades stood up from the bed and ran out of the room. They darted down hallways and stairs before finding the explosion had occurred in the living room. On the floor, Nightfire laid unconscious, his clothes tattered and hanging off of him, obviously taking a huge hit from the explosion. Meanwhile, Lori stood in front of him, defending him from an unseen opponent who was hiding inside the smoke that was created by the explosion.

"Nightfire!" Shadow shouted as she ran to him as Super Titan and Sparky ran to help Lori fight and knelt down next to him before checking his pulse. She sighed in relief when she felt it. She then angrily looked up at the figure that finally stepped from the smoke and revealed to be some sort of android. She stood up and glared at it. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

A blast of black energy flew from her hand at the android. It hit it hard but it was still up and ready to attack. Suddenly, there seemed to be more of them coming from the smoke. Sparky cursed under his breath as he ran at one of them and electrocuted it, hoping to shut down its systems. However, it seemed to take his power and redirect it at him, knocking him back. He groaned in pain as Super Titan tackled three to the ground angrily and began to clobber them with his fists.

Lori slammed her fists down then quickly brought them up, causing chunks of earth to fly inside of the tower and hit the androids in the head, breaking some of them. Shadow was right beside her, using her black energy to slice some of the androids in half. Sparky was slowly getting up and looking around. Suddenly, he dodged a laser from an android just in time and was soon going toe-to-toe with it.

"Okay, lets try something else here," Sparky mumbled as he ducked from another laser.

Suddenly, he shrunk down to the size of a nail and flew about the android's head, confusing it. He then found an opening and made his way inside it. Slowly, he began to tear apart the wires and other insides in the android, making it suddenly collapse, beaten. Sparky smirked and flew to the next android. Super Titan noticed this and smirked. He then turned around just in time to see an android come face to face with him. He got ready to swing a punch at him but stopped when a green glow suddenly blinded him and also seemed to take away his strength slowly.

He fell to his knees and weakly looked up. He gasped, noticing the chunk of kryptonite the android held in its steel hands. He clenched his hands together and slowly felt everything in him slip away. It hurt. It was like a stinging pain that burned but was also freezing cold at the same time. He wanted to yell out for help but he couldn't. He was too busy trying to not fall from his knees.

Suddenly, a chunk of earth hit the android and crushed it. Super Titan took a deep breath and looked over at Lori who nodded at him with a smirk. He nodded back, giving his thanks. He was still too weak to fight though. He could barely stand. Meanwhile, Sparky was still disarming androids successfully while Lori and Shadow unknowingly worked back to back with each other. They both then suddenly turned around when they bumped into each other and, thinking the other was another android, hit each other, each of them getting knocked backwards.

They both ended up knocking down a few androids but slowly sat up, trying to get control of themselves again. Sparky grew back to his normal size and glanced over at the two before looking over at Super Titan and Nightfire, who was slowly coming to. The young leader weakly sat up and rubbed his head. He groaned and looked around then at his tattered clothes.

The two girls were soon back on their feet but this time, they each kept getting in the way of the others attacks. Angrily, they tried to push the other out of the way before two androids tried to blast them back. Lori brought up a shield of earth to protect her while Shadow tried to make a shield of black energy but it was fragile. So fragile that it had cracks running all through it. The blast hit her shield, shattering it, and knocking her backwards, on the edge of the broken window now. She gasped as she tried to fly, finding that she couldn't.

"No..." She said, her voice barely a whisper as realization hit her. With her powers acting up now, she couldn't bring herself to fly.

She got her footing quickly though and thanked whoever was looking out for her above. However, she took it back quickly because an android quickly blasted her again, knocking her completely out of the living room, into the air and she began to fall. Suddenly, from behind the android though, Nightfire blasted a hole through it's chest with a starbolt before running to the edge.

"Shadow!" He shouted. He quickly jumped out after her. He stared down at her as her frightened face stared up at him for help. "I got you!"

He shot a grappling cable up into the air and it successfully caught onto a stable piece of the building where the explosion occurred. He then held onto the cable and reached out for Shadow and grabbed her hand tightly. He then pulled her close to him as the cable finally ran out and they were dangling on the side of the tower. She hugged his torso tightly, scared.

"Shadow! Don't be scared! Look at me and everything will be alright!" Nightfire said to her, hoping she'd hear him.

And she did. She looked up at him with a look that pulled at his heart. She nodded. "Thank you, Nightfire."

Suddenly, a helicopter appeared above them and flew near the opening the explosion had made. The members who were still inside the tower looked over at the helicopter, shocked. They got ready to attack. Suddenly, a huge blast was shot from the helicopter and it hit Sparky and Lori, knocking them back against the couch. A figure suddenly stepped off the helicopter and into the tower. When the smoke cleared, it showed a twenty-one year old man. He had neat, brunette hair and wore a business man like suit. His steely, blue eyes glided across the room before they landed on Super Titan, who was still trying to recover from the kryptonite.

He smirked down at him. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Who are you?" Super Titan asked in a rough but weak voice.

"Me?" The man asked then smirked. "My name is Jet Luther. And I've come for you."

Super Titan's eyes widened in fear. Suddenly a net that was tinted green was launched onto him. He instantly knew that it had bits of kryptonite in it because his energy was once again slipping away from him. However, he tried tearing it apart but was too weak to. Jet smirked and grabbed a cable that was connected to the helicopter then connected it to the end of the net that held Super Titan.

"I'm taking home my prize. Maybe we can find out what makes the Super Family tic," Jet said as he turned and jumped back into the helicopter, signalling for it to take off.

"I don't think so!" Nightfire shouted as he landed back into the room with Shadow. He shot a few starbolts and broke the cable. "Now stand down and get ready to be taken in."

Jet smirked. "Not today, Bird Boy."

The helicopter took off as Jet threw a smoke bomb into the room, blinding them, and was soon away from the tower as Shadow and Nightfire cleared the smoke and watched Jet get away. They then turned around and helped Super Titan get out of the net as fast as they could. Once he was out, Shadow dragged him over to the other couch to let him lay on it while Nightfire ran to check on Lori and Sparky. They were coming to and slowly getting back on their feet. Nightfire ran to Lori and asked her hundreds of questions, wanting to make sure she was okay.

* * *

><p>That night, Super Titan laid in the infirmary, still trying to regain his strength. The original Titans had come to help repair the tower, saying it was going to take some time to fix. They were also worrying over their children, making sure they were okay. Sparky and Nightfire were telling them all what had happened while Lori stood back and nodded and contributed to the story also.<p>

Meanwhile, Shadow sat in her room, staring at her hands. She had performed horribly. Her powers were going crazy and her emotions were insane at the moment. She was hopeless. A hopeless hero. She suddenly stood up and looked around her room, which was still a wreck from earlier. She sighed and walked over to her closet and retrieved a backpack from it. She then quickly began to pack some clothes and other things she might need.

She sighed as she zipped up the bag. She then looked over and noticed her stuffed Calumon laying in the remains of an old pillow that she had torn apart by accident. She walked over to it and picked it up. She examined it and found it completely untouched by her powers. She smiled at it and hugged it. Should she take it with her too?

She then shook her head and set it at the top of her bed, leaning against her remaining pillows. "No. Heroes don't carry around stuffed toys."

Shadow picked up her backpack and put it on her back. She walked over to the door before turning around and looking at her room. She hadn't been a Teen Titan for long but she enjoyed it all the more. She sighed as she turned on her communicator and looked at it one more time before setting it on her dresser and turning and walking out the door.

She made her way up to the roof and looked up at the night sky. She had to leave. This was the only solution for her and everyone else. She had to learn to control her emotions and powers or else something bad could happen to them and she didn't want that to happen. Never. Where would she go? She didn't know. Would she ever return to Jump City and her team? She didn't know the answer to that either. All she knew is that she had to leave.

She began to fly up into the sky, towards the stars before heading straight. When she was totally out of reach of the island the tower was on, she looked back at it and weakly smiled. "Goodbye."

And then she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Moro: So, Shadow has left the team. Sad, isn't it? Wonder how the team will react, stay tuned for the next chapter and look on my profile to see new updates about the New Teen Titans!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time on The Titans of Tomorrow!<strong>_

_**Super Titan: Where's Shadow?**_

_**Lori: She left.**_

_**Nightfire: She left? Without saying goodbye or why?**_

_**Sparky: Guys! Jet Luther is back!**_

_**Super Titan: Stand back! He's mine.**_

_**Lori: Nightfire, we need to talk.**_


	13. Regret

**Moro: I want to thank you all who have been reading and reviewing and such to this story. I highly appreciate the feedback. It makes me get better and also update quicker at times. So, here is the next chapter and I hope you're all ready to read because this story is going to be a long one. So here we go! Also, a quick word from Shadow.**

_**Shadow: Thank you to all of you who have given words to be stronger. I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger before but I will get stronger and when I do I hope to come back to you all and maybe I'll be worth reading about.**_

* * *

><p><em>The Titans of Tomorrow<em>

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Thirteen:_  
><em>Regret<em>

Nightfire stared into Shadow's room. She was gone. He had gone looking for her yesterday and found that she was not in her room. He and the rest of the team went looking for her but couldn't find her anywhere around town. They then assumed she had been taken so they decided to track her through her communicator.

However, they only were led back to Shadow's room. That's when they discovered the message on Shadow's communicator that said she had left. Immediately, the team informed the original Titans. While Beast Boy was freaking out over his little girl, Raven understood why Shadow left and told them it would be best to not worry. She said to wait.

But the team didn't want to wait. They felt like they had driven her away. Nightfire especially felt this. He was hurt badly. She had left without saying goodbye and he was pretty sure it was his fault. Super Titan and Sparky tried to tell him it wasn't while Lori tried to cheer him up but he just couldn't get happy.

He missed Shadow. He missed her so much that it hurt him. The last time he had seen her, held her in his arms, was when they were fighting Jet Luthor, who was still on the loose. He didn't know why but he felt extremely angry at himself. Now he stood in the doorway of her room, holding her communicator in his hand, rereading the message over and over again, only causing himself more pain.

He then finally shut it and set it back on her dresser. "Shadow...I'm sorry."

"Nightfire," Sparky's voice finally said behind him. The young leader turned around to him and looked at him. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. Everyone is worried about you. Your girlfriend is worried about you."

"Shadow is gone and it's all my fault!" Nightfire angrily shouted and slammed his fist into the wall.

"No, it's not," Sparky said, his voice still calm.

Nightfire glared at him angrily before his face fell into a sad frown and he hung his head. "She left without saying goodbye..."

Sparky stepped towards his friend and set a friendly hand on his shoulder. "It's too late to dwell on the past. You need to hold your head up like she would have wanted us to do. Or else her going off to train will be pointless."

Nightfire looked up at him. "She's coming back. Right?"

Sparky sighed. "I hope so. Now come on. Lets go down to the living room with Super Titan and Lori."

Nightfire nodded and he was guided down to said room by the older boy. This made him weak. Like he was a small child again. Like he was back home with his mother. Why did this effect him so much? His father had warned him that members will sometimes leave to get stronger. He just didn't think it would happen this soon. He especially didn't think Shadow would be the one to leave.

It was strange. From the very first day, he had connected with her and she with him. He didn't mean telepathically or anything like that. It was like a ribbon was tied to him with the other end being tied to her. Infact, he felt the same way with Sparky and Super Titan except Shadow's ribbon was different from theirs. It was all like they were linked like one body. Strangely, Lori was not apart of this body.

Soon, the two had made it to the room to see Lori and Super Titan sitting quietly on the couch, opposite from each other. Lori was sitting awkwardly, trying to avoid the judging eyes of Super Titan, who was glaring anywhere he looked. Apparently, he was also very upset about Shadow's leaving like the rest of them. He had grown quite attached to her because she was the less judging of the group and was very open to him.

Sparky looked at Lori then Super Titan. Then his eyes returned to Nightfire, who still stood beside him but had constructed a steely look on his face. "Well, what do you want do, leader?"

"We need to work on finding Jet Luthor," Nightfire said as he walked away quickly from Sparky and over to the panels on the wall, which were amazingly untouched by the attack the villain had brought upon them. He began turning them on and typing his fingers on the screen, beginning to scan the city. "We have to stop him and quick. He obviously has connections."

"Connections with Lex Luthor," Super Titan said angrily as he stood from his seat. "And when we find either one of them, they're mine."

"Hold on, Super Titan," Sparky said as he walked over to the couch with a serious look on his face. "We know you and the rest of the Super Family have history with the Luthors but you can't do this by yourself."

"You don't understand," Super Titan replied harshly. This is personal. Wouldn't you react the same way if you came face to face with Brother Blood or one of his descendents?"

Sparky stared at him but finely looked away and knew he was right. His family did have a long history with Brother Blood and there was no doubt hat he would go after him on his own if he got the chance. "You are right. But we have to look past that and realize that we are a team. We don't work alone."

Super Titan frowned but nodded. "You've got me there. So then, what are we going to do?"

"Got him!" Nightfire said. He turned around to them all and they all looked at him then at the panel to see a red dot blinking on the panel. "Lets head out Titans."

* * *

><p>"The New Teen Titans have already lost a member it seems," Superman said to Nightwing and his friends as they stood in front of the entire Jusice League. He then looked over at Raven and Beast Boy. "Apparently it was your daughter."<p>

"Yes," Raven said.

"Do you know where she has gone?" Batman asked.

Raven shrugged. "I'm not sure. Shadow has never left Jump City except to visit Goham or Star City. I have no knowledge of where she might be."

"You seem awfully calm," Batman stated.

"Shadow may be withdrawn but she's strong," Raven said. "She can handle herself."

"The performance tapes say otherwise," Superman said. He then sighed. "This fellow named Rave is what I'm really worried about. What if he got his hands on her?"

"Are you trying to say that Shadow has betrayed the team?" Nighwing asked.

Batman shook his head. "We are just covering the basics. We highly doubt this but just in case..."

"Why are you so interested in he team, if I may ask?" Cyborg questioned carefully.

"That is League business," Batman said sternly.

"It's always League business, isn't it?" Nightwing countered, now extremely curious.

* * *

><p>Lori floated on her rock by herself this time. She looked down below to see the the boys running towards the location that they had tracked Jet, which was a place in the abandoned part of the city. With all the money he has, she expected for him to be living in a rich mansion up in Metropolis. Unless this was a trap. But the team had already deducted it might be one so they were all ready for the unexpected.<p>

She sighed as she pushed a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. She didn't know Shadow well like the guys did but she still felt sad that she left. But she mainly felt guilt. She was sure it was her fault. She had felt from the moment she arrived that her presence was unwanted by the other girl.

Now, she had a good idea why. She looked down at Nightfire. She cared deeply for Nightfire but when she saw Shadow's worry for him when Double Trouble took him, it was obvious she also had feelings for Nightfire. Was it possible hers were stronger? And did he feel strongly for her? She remembered the look in his eyes when he saw her in trouble when she was falling from the building and also when she had to stay behind on that mission.

"Could it be...?" Lori trailed off to herself.

"Lori! What's up with you up there?" Nightfire's voice shouted out. She looked down and saw him looking over his shoulder at her with a worried look. "Are you okay?"

Lori nodded quickly. "Yeah. Lets just get this guy!"

Nightfire nodded and picked up his pace with Super Titan and Sparky at his side. Lori sighed and regained her focus as she looked ahead, getting ready for the fight ahead. They were soon near the building that they had figured to be Jet Luthor's place. They surrounded the building quietly, trying not to be noticed.

Super Titan peeked inside the window and fought the urge to smash through the wall when he caught sight of Jet Luthor. He clenched his fist before glancing over at Nightfire. The leader looked at him skeptically for a moment before nodding reluctantly. Super Titan smirked as he backed up a good three feet from the building.

He then smashed through the wall and through the building and took down three of the guards Jet had around him. The villain seemed unfazed by this as he stared at Super Titan as he stood up. Super Titan's face said it all. He was ready to go and show any Luthor that the Super Family was always going to be there to stop people like them. Always.

However, Jet's face held a steely facade to it as he stared back at Super Titan. Their gazes locked. They stood there as the fighting outside started up with the Titans versus the rest of the guards. Super Titan listened to it closely before it turned into background noise compared his mighty shout as he ran at Jet, ready to beat his face in.

Jet moved just in time, surprising Super Titan. However, the raven haired boy turned around quickly and glared at Jet before his eyes widened when he saw the androids aiming lasers at him. He ducked and rolled, trying to avoid getting hit by the green rays. Something about them told him that he would really regret it if he got hit by one.

As he dodged and evaded the rays, Jet stood back in the shadows and watched the battles before him unfold. He smirked as he quickly put on a pair of glasses and clicked a small button on the top of it and it began recording the battles. He caught how Super Titan tackled the androids. It got how Lori rose earth material into the air before smashing the androids and it also caught Sparky's expert use of his hand-held zappers. It also caught how Nightfire evaded and then looked for an opening before attacking at just the right moment.

Jet smirked and backed away further. He was soon next to a black car. He quickly got into the back seat. "Head home, driver."

The car then quickly sped away as commanded and was soon out of sight. By the time the team realized this, the car was long gone and so was their hope of getting Jet Luthor. Nightfire angrily kicked an android head and Super Titan cursed under his breath as he slammed his fist into the wall of the warehouse, creating a hole there.

* * *

><p>Lori stood in front of the boys quietly as they stared at her curiously from their seats on the couch. The blonde looked unsure but finally opened her mouth and spoke. "I need to leave."<p>

"What do you mean?" Nightfire asked with a confused tone. However, she saw in his eyes that he knew. "Lori?"

"It's best that I go," Lori said. She smiled weakly. "But trust me, I'm still going to stay a Titan. Aren't their things called Honorary Titans?"

The team nodded. Sparky frowned. "Why are you leaving?"

"Um," Lori began. She then sighed. "Personal reasons. I rather not discuss with you all."

"Fine then. Go," Super Titan spat out, anger in his voice. He was obviously still upset about the day's earlier events and also the fact that Shadow was still gone.

Lori looked hurt but stayed quiet, knowing that he had a right to be hurt. Nightfire stood up and asked for the other members to leave. They did so and it was just him and Lori. He looked at her with a questioning look. "Does this have anything to do with me?"

"No!" Lori answered quickly then backed down. "I mean, not really but kind of. Its one big whole."

"What?" Nightfire asked, confused.

She sighed. "There's something special about this team. Like there's a bond holding you all together. That bond doesn't include me."

"Lori, I-"

She held up her hand and he fell silent. "Please don't. You know as well as I do that it's true."

"Well," Nightfire began. "What about me and you? How does that effect us?"

Lori frowned. She didn't want to but she knew she had to. "We have to break up. Nightfire, you don't care for me like you may think."

"But I-"

She held up her hand again and he fell silent again. "Nightfire, we're not meant to be. Trust me. I know this."

"Then..." Nightfire trailed off, he was at a lost for words. He hung his head and everything seemed to crash down on his mind suddenly but he held back the tears and all. "Lori, I..."

"Wait for her," Lori said.

"What?" Nightfire asked, confused look on his face as he looked back up at her.

Lori smiled at him warmly. "Shadow. You need to wait for her. Trust me. You won't regret it."

She hugged him quickly. He hugged her back before she pulled away. When she did, she went over and threw her bag onto her shoulder and walked over to the open window where a rock waited for her to hop onto. She looked back at him, his face still in shock and confusion. She smiled.

"Titans forever," She said weakly before hopping onto the rock and taking off.

Nightfire watched her disappear into the horizon. He then stared at the setting sun, thinking over what she had said. What exactly did she mean by waiting for Shadow? Could she have meant...? He suddenly turned away from the window and sat down on the couch. He then looked down at an article in the magazine _Super Expo_ that was laying open on the table.

He picked it up and stared at the old article. An article that was about new female heros and he stared at Shadow's smiling face on the article. He slightly smiled, suddenly feeling everything fit perfectly together. Lori was right.

"I'll wait as long as I have to for you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Moro: Well, how was that? Sorry that it took me so long to get up!<strong>_

_**Next time on The Titans of Tomorrow!**_

_**?: Hey Nightfire, its been a long time!**_

_**Nightfire: What the heck are you doing here?**_

_**?: Looks like your friends are tired.**_

_**Nightfire: We have to find the machine and quick!**_

_**?: As long as it clears my name, I'm cool with that.**_


End file.
